Soren's Weird Adventure in Brawl Mansion
by RazzBurry
Summary: Soren goes to Brawl Mansion...now, after a series of events, he's stuck with three unlikely people, together the four of them need to stop a disaster that's Soren's fault. I just changed one of the genres to Humor, because now there's a lot of that :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so in case you couldn't tell by the title this story is all about Soren and his wacky adventure in Brawl Mansion. Also if you couldn't tell it's from Soren's POV. Also I want to thank my long time buddy and biggest fan :D pathofradiancefan100 for their long time support and comments. I really appreciate any reviews or comments! **

Soren POV

This sucks. I'm sick and tired of this crap, I knew I shouldn't have come when Ike asked me to "check out" this stupid Brawl Mansion… now I'm stuck sharing a room with some Ganondorf and Bowser. I don't know who they are, but they sound absolutely terrible. Elincia is also here, she gets to room with Peach and Zelda, and at least they sound nice. Not that I care about nice people… I'm not wimpy. Nope I do not care about people or my miserable roommates. Ike suddenly came up behind me.

"So how do you like it here?" Ike's voice sounded from behind me, I jumped.

"o-oh… it's…f-fine…" I said a little startled, I hate it when people try and surprise me.

"Soren, be honest." Ike teased he walked in front of me a grin playing on his lips.

"Honestly… I really don't know; ask again in a day or two." I sighed; I had a feeling that I was going to have a horrible time.

"Whatever you say. Oh! Link come here!" Ike shouted, he signaled at an elf guy to come over.

"What is it…? Oh! Is this your buddy!?" The elf, named Link, exclaimed as he ran over.

"Yup. This is my buddy Soren." Ike remarked, he smiled at me.

"Hi! It's great to finally meet you!" Link basically shouted at me.

Link starting shaking my hand vigorously, I just stared.

"Say hi Soren." Ike teased; he reached over and ruffled my hair.

I lifted a hand and carefully smoothed my hair; I shot a glare in Ike's direction.

"You aren't very talkative, are you?" Link laughed, he slightly nudged me with his arm.

"Really? I have no idea what would have made you think that." I replied dryly as I crossed my arms.

"Oh! You have a sense of humor!" Link gushed; now he reached over and ruffled my hair.

I hate my hair to be screwed up, and Link here wasn't helping. I slowly reached up and smoothed my long hair back into place.

"So who're your roommates?" Ike asked.

"Some Ganondorf and Bowser." I replied, I clutched my book to my chest.

Link burst out laughing, he playfully punched my shoulder as he said, "you sure have a great sense of humor!"

"I'm not kidding…" I muttered, I clutched my book tighter.

"Oh… well now that's what I call bad luck." Link murmured, his grin had quickly faded.

"Soren…ur… those are the worst, and rudest, guys here." Ike mumbled, he lightly placed a hand on my shoulder.

"So?" I replied breezily, I shook his hand off.

I hope they can't tell that I'm trembling… oh jeez… this sucks…

"Soren, you okay? You look pale…" Link muttered, his head was tilted slightly.

"Me? I'm fine. I want to go meet these new roommates of mine, which you're so scared of." I replied with a taunting grin towards Link.

I spun on my heel as a headed towards this "brawl mansion" as it was called.

A few minutes later.

I tried to steady my shaking hand as I opened the door to my new room; I could hear two deep, gruff, and rather dangerous voices whispering. I gathered all of the courage I could muster as I pushed the door open. Two of the ugliest creatures I had ever seen stood there… staring at me.

"Who the hell are you?" the ugly balding redhead scoffed at me.

"I'm your new roommate, actually." I hissed back.

"Hi! I'm Bowser!" The ugly turtle dragon creature chirped.

"Bowser, we're fierce to enemies remember." The redhead growled, his bloodshot yellow eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, Ganondorf, but he's only a kid." Bowser, as the ugly thing was called, muttered.

"I'm not a kid!" I snapped, my height always made me appear younger then I am.

"You look pretty young to me, how old are you fourteen? Fifteen? Possibly sixteen?" The ugly redhead, Ganondorf asked.

I grimaced… I hated having to say my age, no one believed me…

"Actually, I'm nineteen." I huffed, I clutched my book closer.

"Really! Shit, you look a lot younger!" Ganondorf remarked, he gave me a look as though he didn't believe me.

"It's the truth." I muttered, I'm sick of them already.

I set my book on one of the three beds, the one that wasn't a bunk bed. Those two idiots could share the bunk bed.

"Okay, first things first, kiddo, that's my bed." Ganondorf hissed he pushed my book of the bed.

I carefully picked it up; if I had to I'd throw it at him.

"I don't think so." I hissed back.

"Do you want to fight for it?" Ganondorf threatened.

I gulped, I feel sick… I just realized he's like three heads taller than me.

"Sure." I huffed; I'm great at not showing my fear.

"Well, then, don't cry when you lose." Ganondorf growled, he flexed his muscles.

"Ugh… jeez..." I whispered, I walked over to the lower bunk and set my book there.

"Cool! I get the top bunk!!!" Bowser gushed as he thrust his fist into the air.

"This sucks…" I huffed; I sat on the bed angrily.

Bowser wiggled his way up onto the top bunk, the bed squeaked and it slowly lowered down in a huge lump.

"These beds aren't very firm." Bowser complained as he wiggled and squirmed.

I realized how close the giant sinking lump was to me… I think it could crush me. My eyes darted over to Ganondorf; he shot a smirk at me. I think Bowser was going to break the bed.

"Bowser, maybe you and… uh… what was your name again?"

"Soren."

Ganondorf continued, "Maybe you and Soren should switch beds, because I think you could crush him."

"So? I thought you didn't give a crap about him!" Bowser whined as he wiggled down from the upper bunk.

"I don't, but I don't want to be stuck cleaning up the mess if you crush him." Ganondorf snapped.

I stood up; I tossed my book unto the upper bunk. Bowser plopped down on the lower bunk, pouting. I grimaced as I sat on the top bunk… sometimes I didn't like heights… this was one of those moments… suddenly the lights flickered off, great… just great.

"Time for bed!" Bowser yawned.

I sighed, I'm so miserable. I laid my head down on the stiff pillow. I pulled my book against my chest; it was at this moment that a wave of exhaustion overtook me and I quickly drifted into sleep.

**And that's it for chapter one! I hope you liked it, also I love reviews, and they're my best friend. So please review (why do I keep saying that?) I'll probably update it very often, unless I get bored and stop writing… XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Soren POV

I slightly opened my eyes, I was still tired… but I knew it was time to wake up. I groaned a bit as I sat up.

"Finally, you're awake!" Bowser gushed as he jumped up and down.

"Ugh…" I sighed as I laid back down.

"Wake up! Don't go back to sleep! I have to show you something!" Bowser hollered.

I sat up again, I carefully jumped off the bed, I landed with a soft thud.

"Okay, Soren, look outside." Bowser snickered.

I walked over to the little window outside there were a lot of people… I managed to pick out Ike and Link… and Elincia. The group of people also included a blue-haired guy in a tiara, a guy in all red with red hair, a pretty elf girl, a girl with long blond hair and big blue eyes, and a fat guy in overalls.

"Those would be the 'populars' i.e. the well liked people i.e. the evil dictators." Bowser explained, he went on to explain that Samus and Snake should be avoided due to that fact of their "guns".

"Uh… why are you telling me this?" I asked, I titled my head a bit.

"Cause I sort of like you." Bowser mumbled, he looked at the ground.

"You like me? As in how?" I gaped.

"I mean like a friend, you jerk!" Bowser huffed.

"Oh… okay… sorry." I forced myself to say, I smiled a bit.

A reached up on my bunk and grabbed my book, now I needed to find Ike. I headed outside, once I was outside I spotted him easily. Although I was hesitating to approach him, I took a deep breath. I started towards him.

"Uh… hi Ike." I managed to choke out.

"Hey Soren!" Ike exclaimed, he then proceeded to introduce me to everyone.

"Who is he?" The guy named Roy scoffed to the guy named Marth.

"I have no idea… look at his hideous clothes!" Marth snickered.

What idiots, they're making fun of my clothes. How stupid are they?

"Hello, I'm Zelda." Zelda reached out her hand.

I took it and slightly shook her hand… what an awkward handshake.

"Princess Zelda to be exact. And that's Princess Peach, and I'm Prince Marth, are you starting to see a pattern?" Marth jeered.

Could this get any stupider?

"If you couldn't tell peasant, every one of us is either royalty, a noble, or a world renowned hero… what are you?" Roy scoffed, a smirk spread across his face.

Okay that actually stung. What jerks, why on earth would Ike even associate with these morons? Ike shot a sympathetic look my way. I shook my head as I slowly walked away, believe it or not… I was hurt. Why would Ike not say anything? He probably didn't want to embarrass himself of her _highness_. I hate people… besides Ike… but now he…he… I felt tears gather in my eyes. Oh dammit, I can't cry!!!I won't cry! I just don't cry… I've only really cried once, and Ike well… let's just say that he…he. Never mind, point is it was sort of awkward. I wish he wasn't acting this way. I felt a tear slid down my check, I lifted my hand and hastily brushed it away. I ran up to my room, no one was there. I let out a sigh as I closed the door. I went over to the corner; I slid down my back against the wall. I put my book next to me and I pulled my legs against my chest. I just started bawling right then, I felt the hot tears streak down my face. I buried my face into my knees as I continued to sob. I remember my eyes stinging as I slowly cried myself to sleep. I jerked upright; I was on the floor still only Ganondorf was staring at me.

"Care to explain why you we're asleep on the floor at noon?" Ganondorf hissed, his eyes narrowed.

I didn't know what to say… oh this so embarrassing… I felt a light blush cover my cheeks.

"If I'm correct you cried yourself to sleep? Your face is smeared with tears and abnormally red, not to mention you hair is sticking to your face, and your eyes are puffy." Ganondorf remarked.

"Why does it matter?" I snapped, I picked up my book as I slowly stood up.

"Alright let me reword that for you, kid, you look like shit." Ganondorf stated.

He was probably right… I didn't feel good, my face was sore, my eyes stung, my nose was stuffy, and I had a horrible headache.

"Well if it helps I don't feel too great either." I growled as I narrowed my eyes; I'm trying to look evil or fierce… even with tearstained cheeks.

"No crap, telling from how you look you must feel really shitty." Ganondorf growled back.

"Okay, well if you can tell how I feel, why won't you leave me alone?" I remarked, I put a hand on my forehead… I was burning up.

"You okay? Now you look really pale." Ganondorf huffed, he crossed his arms.

"I'm fine… I just feel really ill." I whispered, my head hurt so bad…I can't think straight.

"Well why don't you get Ike to come play nurse." Ganondorf mocked, a smile playing on his lips.

I shot a glare his way… my hands also feel so clammy… my book slipped from my hands it landed on the floor with a thud. I gripped my forehead… my head hurt so bad… so…so bad…

"And how come I think you're actually sick?" Ganondorf chuckled.

I squeezed my eyes shut; I don't feel good at all… I stumbled backwards, I landed on Ganondorfs bad.

"I don't care if you're dying, GET OFF MY BED!" Ganondorf hollered.

I… I guess… I'll just ignore that… I laid down, my head hurt so bad… my eyes slowly closed… and then everything was black. I was walking slowly, Ike couldn't do it, it was suicide him going in to fight the Black Knight alone! I wouldn't allow it!

"Ike you can't!" I hollered, I grabbed his arm.

"I have to, Soren… I have to do it alone, I must avenge my father." Ike argued, he tugged his arm away.

I just stood there as he walked away… suddenly another figure approached me, they were… were… King Ashnard!? Why is he… here?

"Hello son." Ashnard remarked, he started laughing.

"I'm not your… your…" I remarked.

I wasn't! no! I'm not… I can't be! NO!NO!!NO!!! I'M NOT HIS SON… I'm not the prince of Daein…. NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG!!! I opened my eyes; Ganondorf and Bowser were leaning over me.

"What…?" I whispered.

"Okay, kiddo, I need an explanation… why were you yelling 'IKE! IKE! NO! NO! NO!'… Care to explain." Ganondorf jeered, he was smirking.

"It was a bad dream…" I whispered, I closed my eyes as I sat up.

"I figured that much." Ganondorf scoffed.

"what was it about?" Bowser asked, he had a stupid look on his face.

"Well…" I muttered.

**And that's it for chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up soon enough. Also sorry for the FE spoiler there at the end, but I just had to include it **** thanks so much for all of the reviews so far! I appreciate it so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Soren POV

I sat on the hill, yesterday I had cried my eyes out and last night I had a similar dream… what could it possibly mean? I mean I knew that… I didn't have parents… not really… I mean I know that… these thoughts are far too painful… it hurts every time I think of…of… never mind. I stared straight ahead. Link, Zelda, Peach, Mario, Elincia, and… and Ike all stood on the courtyard. I guess it was sort of like a triple date. My vision blurred, I wasn't going to cry again! I'm such a wimp… why do I keep crying! I know I'm not loved! I never have been! And I never will be! I tear fell down my cheek… I'm far too sensitive. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned. Marth and Roy where there… what did they want?

"What do you want?" I snapped as I stood up.

"Okay, listen; we want you to back off. You keep spying on us, and our boy Ike." Marth hissed, his eyes narrowed.

"Are you kidding? How pathetic are you?" I snickered, what was their problem?

"We aren't pathetic, you are. Now leave Ike alone." Roy snapped.

"This is the stupidest conversation I've ever had…"I scoffed, what the hell is their problem?

"Ike is our good friend; we have his best interests at heart." Marth scoffed back.

Oh yeah! Did he befriend you when no one else would! Does he understand every emotion you have! Does he actually treat you like a human! Did he let you cry on his shoulder! NO! NO! NO!!! HE DIDN'T! You assholes have NO right to control him! Of course I didn't say this.

"His best interests? Really and what would those include?"I sneered.

"You're some silly goth boy who doesn't even need him. He's too good for you." Marth chuckled.

I clenched my fists.

"I don't know how to say this but… BACK OFF, IKE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU! HE HATES YOU! HE TOLD US TO TELL YOU THIS!" Roy snapped.

"Your liars!" I whispered.

"We aren't lying Ike would rather spend time with more… sophisticated people. Like Elincia." Marth hissed.

I looked at the ground… Ike was my best… my only… friend… the only one who held out a warm hand in my time of need... I guess. Well maybe I should leave him alone… if that's what he wants.

"I have no idea to what you refer, but I'll keep myself scarce if that's what you want." I sighed lazily.

"Good boy." Roy snickered.

The two jerks smirked as they walked away. Once they were gone I collapsed on the ground, I wasn't doing well. I laid there for hours… I felt every second tick by each time more painful than the last, soon the sun set and I was overtaken by nighttime. I liked it at this hour, it made me feel better. Darkness is one thing I happen to prefer, I sat up and gazed into the night sky… I also seem to wonder. What if my father and mother had kept me? What if I actually knew her? Would she have loved me? Why did she not want me? I looked at the grass; I always wondered why she hadn't wanted me… I understand why he hadn't… he must have hated me. Everyone hates the Branded; he must have hated me with every fiber of his being. He probably chose to get rid of me. But her… would she have loved me? Or did she hate me? All Laguz hate the Branded and she was a Laguz… I bet she hated me; no one has ever loved me… tears escaped from my closed eyes. I wish I had someone. Anyone. Ike used to be there for me, he just understands me… he really understands me; he knew when I was close to tears even though I was hiding it. He was the best friend anyone could have; because of this I know that… I have to…to…let him go.

"I wish… I wish that… that someone…loved me…" I whispered.

By love I mean like family, like a son, like a brother, or like a friend. I want, I need, someone… I started crying, I just can't take this. I buried my face in my hands; a few sobs escaped my lips. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to stop the flood of tears… it didn't work. Why am I such a wimp! Why doesn't anyone care! I curled up into a ball on the cold grass as I continued to sob. I cried for a while until I just couldn't anymore, I was in a strange state, dazed really. I was on the brick of sleep when I felt someone pick me up, my eyes were closed and I was too exhausted to open them. I fell asleep quickly, that was the last thing I remember. I opened my eyes, I sat up slowly, I still didn't feel good.

"You okay?" Bowser asked.

"I-im… f-fine…" I whispered.

"You aren't fine actually. You have a fever." Ganondorf sneered, his arms were crossed and he stood next to Bowser.

"What…?" I whispered.

"Last night you fell asleep outside. Or do you not remember? Point is Bowser got worried so I was forced to go find you." Ganondorf grumbled.

"Why…" I mumbled, I laid back down.

"Because he wouldn't quit complaining about how the fourteen year old ran off." Ganondorf replied.

"I'm nineteen…" I whispered, I really didn't feel good.

"I was so worried! You scared me…" Bowser muttered, maybe the stupid turtle cared.

"So this big buffoon told me 'go out and find him' about forty times and I had a headache so I finally agreed. I found you passed out or asleep, take your pick." Ganondorf snorted.

"You didn't have… to come and…get me…" I whispered, I closed my eyes.

"I know, but Kiddo, we did, deal with it." Ganondorf snapped.

"I don't understand you; your such…fools." I chuckled softly.

"Whatever… realize this though, boy, we're the only people who gave a shit about where you were. And that's only because we feel like you're our responsibility you being fourteen and all." Ganondorf sneered.

"Thanks…" was all I managed to whisper before I feel asleep.

**And that's it for chapter 3! I'll probably finish chapter 4 sometime to tonight so keep your fingers crossed. Also there's more "Spoilers" regarding Soren's past in the next chapter, so if you haven't played FE:RD and you don't want Soren's back-story spoiled to you then I'd stop reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, first off thanks pathofradiance100 for all of the reviews! You're so helpful, you're my best friend, and you're the best most supportive person ever! And I appreciate all of you reviews so much! *spoilers* are in this chapter, no worse then what you'd read on Wikipedia, though.**

Soren POV

Ashnard stared at me, and then he laughed… his image slowly changed into a woman's. She wore all black and she had long green hair.

"Soren… that's a wonderful name." she had said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry but will you please excuse me?" I had asked.

She nodded as she said, "yes, I'm sorry to have shouted out to you, I was confused."

"Don't worry about it. Now I best be going." I had stupidly said.

I remember her, Almedha. She was the Princess of Goldoa. She was… nice in a way. But they way she shouted to me… the way she looked at me… what can this mean…? I jerked upright… what a strange dream… it seems like in the last few days I've only been crying and sleeping.

"It wasn't a dream… it was a memory…" I whispered to myself.

"And he's officially insane."Bowser muttered.

"You alright? Bowser might cry if you die and I don't want to deal with that…so…" Ganondorf grumbled.

"I'm fine… I just remembered something… important about a women I met once." I replied.

"That's 'great' for you." Ganondorf sneered his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What time is it?" I asked impatiently, I realized suddenly that I was on Ganondorfs bed…

Probably because he didn't want to haul my butt up to the top bunk. Not that I blame him, I'm probably fairly heavy… maybe… okay I'm probably really light.

"It's around noon." Bowser chirped.

"That means I have better things to do." Ganondorf grumbled, he turned and walked out the door.

"Okay, you have a fever so you should stay in bed." Bowser remarked, he smiled.

"Fine." I groaned, I did not like having to stay in bed for any reason.

A few minutes pasted and eventually I feel asleep… but my sleep was restless I kept twisting and turning and my head was so hot, that sleep itself seemed irritating. Soon I fell asleep, I woke up about every hour or so, I just felt like crap. Bowser had left, and it was just me. I guess I fell asleep because now I was hearing talking…

"Why didn't you tell me he was sick?"

"Because! You didn't even go looking for him!"

"So? I didn't know that he was missing! Otherwise, hell, I would have made a damn search party!"

"You don't give a shit about him, admit it!"

I slightly groaned. They stopped arguing. I felt a hand on my forehead.

"You alright?" A familiar voice whispered.

"Y-yes… I'm fine…" I mumbled even though it was a lie.

"No you aren't, be honest. Soren, I know you too well, you aren't feeling well. Though your fever has improved." The voice remarked.

The hand on my forehead pushed my hair out of my face

"Has it? I hardly noticed." I muttered, I opened my eyes.

"Soren, what happened? Bowser over there wouldn't tell me." Ike remarked.

I propped myself up slightly with my elbows.

"I…uh…" I let my voice drift off; I didn't know how to tell him.

"What is it Soren?" Ike asked, he smiled as he ruffled my hair.

"Well… I sort of fell asleep outside." I whispered, I felt myself blush.

"What! Soren how did you manage that?" Ike exclaimed, his smile grew.

I noticed that Bowser was leaving I guess he was who Ike had been yelling at.

"It's a long story…" I whispered.

"Your good at summaries, cut out the boring stuff though." Ike teased, he tweaked my cheek.

"Well… I'll tell you later, okay?" I muttered, I didn't want to tell him.

"Soren! Tell the truth! What happened?" Ike exclaimed.

"I uh… sort… of…well…I… I started… uh… crying…" My voice drifted off, I looked down.

"Why did you start crying? Soren that's so unlike you…" Ike muttered.

I looked up slowly.

"I… I just…I thought that you didn't… want me around you." I muttered, I quickly looked down.

"Soren. You aren't lying but you aren't telling the full truth either." Ike remarked, he crossed his arms.

"I don't want to talk about it okay? I just got a little emotional!" I snapped.

Ike was clearly taken aback by my outburst, "Okay… just know that I'm here for you if you need me. if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

Yeah right, honestly Ike? I'm not going to cry on your shoulder and you know that.

"Thanks for just letting it go. And I know that you're here for me... and I just want to…to thank you for also tolerating me." I whispered.

"Soren, you're my best friend, I don't tolerate you I like having you around. You're smart." Ike remarked, he grinned.

"Thanks for that. It really…uh… cheered me up." I muttered, I slightly smiled back.

"I'll see you later, okay? I promised Marth and Roy I'd spar with them." Ike muttered, he ruffled my hair as he walked away.

I smoothed my hair down, Ike could be so annoying. But… why would he practice with… with them? I guess in the long run I didn't compare to Roy and Marth. Maybe they were nice to Ike, maybe they understand him. They probably thought I was a freak, a burden Ike shouldn't carry, and what if I am? At least for now everything is okay. I laid down as I let out a sigh… maybe just maybe I could have a good dream. Of course I didn't. Ike was sitting on the grass, he was laughing. I walked over.

"Hi Ike." I whispered.

"Hi Soren… did I mention that I'm going to be king?" Ike laughed as he stood up.

"What? What on earth…?" I muttered.

"I asked Elincia to marry me. She said yes. Roy and Marth will be so impressed!" Ike gushed.

"What…?"

"Isn't it wonderful? It's like all of my friends are kings and nobles… a… besides you that is." Ike said with a nervous laugh.

"Ike…?"

"Listen, since I'm going to be king and all I think that maybe we should… uh…not hang out anymore. I mean you sort of ruin my image."

"What!" I hollered.

Suddenly Ike's image faded into Ganondorfs…?

"He doesn't care about you and he never will. He lies to you. He hates you. He thinks you of as a burden. Why do you keep him as a friend? He needs to be with his own kind, stuck up princes. You need someone like you, who that is… that's up to you." Ganondorf sneered, he crossed his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Soren POV

I slowly started to wake up… I didn't open my eyes though because I heard voices… one was Ganondorfs but the second… well I honestly have no idea who it is.

"I order you to stay!" Ganondorf barked.

"And why is that?" The voice hissed, it was definitely a male's voice.

"Because… well, its sort of a long story and the kid's awake." Ganondorf remarked.

"Oh…" The voice said, he seemed startled.

I sat up and opened my eyes, no one was there. Could I have imagined it? I shook my head slowly. Am I going crazy? I stood up; it must have been a dream. I walked out of the room, I headed outside I could use some fresh air. I started walking, it was sunset and I figured a walk would be good for me; I headed down the path that led into the trees, after awhile Brawl Mansion faded, until it was no longer visible. I knew that the path led to a clearing in the woods. I was almost there when Marth and Roy jumped in front of me.

"What…?" I sputtered, I stumbled backwards, they had caught me off guard.

"We warned you to stay away from Ike." Marth growled.

I quickly regained my balance, I glared at Marth.

"Yeah, we warned you." Roy hissed, he circled behind me.

"So? I guess I didn't listen." I hissed back, my eyes narrowed.

"You're going to pay for hanging out with Ike." Marth growled, he popped his knuckles.

"Now, boys, do you seriously wish for me to kill you?" I asked lazily.

I guess I forgot that Roy was behind me because he pushed me to the ground. I was about to jump up to my feet when Marth's foot smashed my stomach, his heel dung into my stomach, and it hurt.

"Get off of me." I hissed.

I would beat them shitless but I don't have the best physical strength and every spell I knew wouldn't come to me. Roy kicked me in the arm.

"Urgh…" I groaned, I was trying to pry Math's foot off and Roy kicking me wasn't helping.

Roy's foot was about to smash my face when he suddenly went flying backwards, Marth yelped as he went flying. I realized how bad I was hurt, I couldn't feel my ribs, my arms were aching, and I had only just recovered from my illness, I sat up, I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I groaned, I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?" I heard a strangely familiar voice asked.

"I…I…" I whispered.

The person kneeled in front of me, I had never seen them before, it didn't help the he was in a long cloak with a hood that covered his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, he smirked.

I think my eyes were playing tricks on me because his chin and hands looked like they were… light purple…? I closed my eyes as I shook my head… its official I'm crazy.

"Well, kid, I have to hand it to you, you sure know how to get beat up." The man laughed, it wasn't a nice laugh… it was an evil laugh the kind that makes you shiver.

"I… I… What…?" I muttered, my head was spinning and closing my eyes wasn't helping.

"You okay, kiddo? You look a little pale." The man said.

"I'm… F-fine…" I whispered right as I said this I blacked out.

The last thing I remember was a loud sigh and, "oh great, now I have to carry you. I did not sign up for this!" The dream I had tonight was different. Link was fighting someone; I couldn't tell who, the image was blurry. Link lunged forward, the figure, who was hovering in the air, dodged and shot a fireball at him. It hit and Link crumpled to the ground. Dead. Ike ran towards me, he grabbed my arm.

"Soren! Why did you trust him! Now we'll all die!" Ike shouted he grabbed both of my arms as he started shaking me.

Suddenly a fireball whirred past me, it hit Ike straight in the chest. He crumpled to the ground.

"Soren… please… stop…him…" Ike whispered before he… he…

"Well now I'm done here, come on kid." The figure said as he slowly descended to the ground.

I jerked upright. I had broken out in a cold sweat, I was shivering, and I think I was sobbing.

"Uh… Do something Ganondorf." Bowser ordered.

"No, he's fine." Ganondorf argued.

"I told you he would be shaken up. Now I better go before he comes to his senses." That voice said… who was that person who I kept seeing and hearing?

I guess I finally calmed down because I must have fallen back to sleep because the next thing I remember I was opening my eyes and sitting up. No one was here. Where could they all be? I stood up, my stomach and arms were sore, but other than that I was fine. I needed to find Ike. Then again maybe that was a bad idea; he didn't give a damn about me. He kept sending those two asses to beat me up.

"I'm going crazy… I'm seeing people…" I whispered.

I stood up; I needed to figure everything out. I headed to the "brawl mansion library". When I got there I was surprised about who I saw… it was…uh… what was her name. Oh yeah, Zelda. I walked to wards her.

"Uh… your smart right?" I asked.

"Um… I guess you could say that." She replied softly.

"Uh… I… I think I'm seeing things!" I blurted out.

"Oh. Well, that happens to a lot of people. I don't think that you are, you don't seem crazy." She whispered, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Uh… thanks. Can you… uh… do me a favor?" I asked, I have no idea why I'm randomly telling her this.

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked, her smile was warm and friendly.

"Uh… have you ever seen a guy with…uh… light purple skin?" I asked slowly.

"Uh… I… I have to go." Zelda said suddenly her face was very pale; she pushed past me as she hurried away.

"What did I say?" I whispered, but she was already gone.

I guess I'm crazy. I'm so crazy… my head was spinning, I'm crazy… I'm so crazy… so very crazy… I sat down in the nearest chair. I must have sat there for hours because soon the sun set. I heard a noise, and I saw the figure again.

"You aren't crazy. I'm sorry if I've been frightening you." He said slowly.

"Who are you?" I asked, I was hoping, more off praying, that he was real and I wasn't talking to myself.

"I'm a friend… sort of. I can help you if you'll let me." he said, he pulled his cloak off.

He was indeed purple. He wore a long purple cap, a purple robe, and red pants; his most startling feature was his light purple skin. His purple hair was long and it fell over his right eye, there was a strange marking under his left eye.

"What…?" I whispered.

"I'm a wind mage from Hyrule." He said slowly, it was at this point that I noticed his pointy ears.

"Oh. Well then why are you here?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"Ganondorf and I are old… friends. And he wanted me to come and keep an eye on you." He remarked, he crossed his arms.

"Oh. I don't see why." I remarked, I stood up.

"Listen, kid, the reason why I'm here doesn't matter. I just want to know, are you a mage?" He asked this as though it was simple.

"Yes. I am indeed." I replied, why the heck am I talking to him.

"Then I guess we'll get to know each other better. I want to train you." He turned to walk away but not without saying, "I'm Vaati by the way."

**Okay so that's the end of the chapter. I know that this is a SSBB and FE crossover and all, but I was dying to throw Vaati in. Vaati is a LoZ villain who didn't get a sticker or trophy in brawl, but I like him so much that I chose that I was going to include him! Sorry if that upset anybody. Like I said I couldn't resist throwing him in, to me he's the type of character who stirs up drama, and I needed another one of those characters **** (as though this story doesn't have enough drama) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating in SO long. I just got the sudden urge to continue writing, please read and review!**

Soren POV

I sat in the clearing, it was early morning, I was in the forest because, well I just felt like it... okay there's more to it than that… I plucked a piece of grass I started pulling at it absentmindedly, my book was next to my hip. It was awhile before I heard a voice.

"So you did decide to come." Vaati remarked.

Two days ago I had met him in the library, and just yesterday Ganondorf had told me to met Vaati in the clearing. I hadn't seen Ike in what seemed like ages… and I missed him.

"Yes. I did, I simply had nothing better to do." I replied, as I stood up I picked my book up.

"Really. I don't believe that by the way. You wanted to come; you actually are fascinated with me." Vaati said with a soft chuckle.

"What if I am? Want the truth, well, your one of the only people who has ever wanted to train me! Even if you're forced too, at least you're here!" I shouted, I have no idea why I snapped at him.

"Kiddo… your different, you seem cold and distant, but your actually sensitive. I'm shocked." Vaati said as he grinned.

"Whatever. Just shut up and teach me to do whatever you wanted to teach me." I snapped.

A few hours pasted, at least I think so… I guess this is one of the first times I've actually lost track of time. Weird, I know. I still don't know about this guy though, he seems, shady, yeah, shady is a good word. I'm nervous about him; I mean why on earth would he hide his identity, like he is? What is his issue? Also he's in love with himself and about how, and I quote, magnificent he is!

"Okay beginner, have you learned anything?" Vaati snapped, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Actually I haven't!" I snapped crossing my arms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Admit it I'm the best teacher you've ever had."

"No, now, if you don't mind I have to be going." I snapped my eyes narrowing.

"That's fine with me; you're going to run off to Ike, right?" Vaati hissed, a smug look swept across his face.

I spun away from him as I stomped off; I held my book to my chest. At first glance I thought it was only noon, but I quickly realized that it was sunset! I had spent all day learning from that psycho path, although he did know very powerful magic. Very powerful magic. Normally this would have made me weary, but for some reason I really wasn't scared. It was at this moment that I heard the soft music. I followed it, it was coming from another clearing in the forest, I kneeled in the high grass, I blended in with the shadows. Link was blowing on some type of grass, (that's a Twilight Princess reference by the way) Peach was dancing with Roy, strange, I thought her and Mario were a couple, guess not. I glanced at the other dancers, I felt my gut wrench, Ike and Elincia. Zelda sat by Link, Marth stood nearby; I assume he was trying to convince Zelda to dance with him. Even though it was quite clear that Zelda had a huge thing for Link. What strange drama. I shook my head slightly; my eyes were drawn back to Elincia and Ike. I never knew that Ike could waltz, he was grinning and she was laughing. Clearly enjoying themselves, if Ike was happy, then why do I feel sick? I feel like I'm going to barf every time I see the gentle look in his eyes the little smile. I sunk closer to the ground, trying not to barf. I felt so sick so light-headed. I closed my eyes, every time I heard his soft chuckle I winced, I don't know why I feel this way, why would his happiness make me feel so sick? So dead? So broken and lifeless? I stood up, making sure that I wouldn't be seen, I raised one hand and I closed my eyes as I quickly whispered a simple chant, my eyes shook open as I brought my hand to the ground. The ground rumbled, I heard shrieks as the music stopped. The ground continued to rumble as all of them were thrown to the ground, soon it stopped. I smiled to myself I took a strange pleasure in seeing them thrown off guard; I slowly shook my head, what if I had hurt them? I realized that I really didn't care. I headed to the mansion I crawled up onto the top bunk as I fell asleep. I opened my eyes, sunlight streamed through the window, I heard arguing, I turned to see Vaati, Ganondorf, and Bowser. I closed my eyes again, faking to still be asleep.

"I'm sick of sleeping in the damn woods!" Vaati snapped.

"Well I can't tell anyone that you're here or Link will come and kill you! Now tell me do you want to be dead?" Ganondorf hissed.

"No! But I'm sick and tired of this shit; let's just overthrow the whole damned mansion now!" Vaati whined.

"Patience, damn it, you need patience. The only way to get all of the Subspace again requires time, and if Bowser and I are correct powerful magic could call it back." Ganondorf huffed.

"I have powerful magic! Very powerful magic! Just let me bring this stupid 'subspace'!" Vaati hollered.

"It's not the simple. Subspace is a whole army of darkness; we think that we might be able to bring it back with powerful dark magic, now we aren't certain. But we almost destroyed the whole damn mansion once, since Tabuu is dead all of the subspace appears destroyed, but one can never truly destroy energy that powerful, but we aren't god-damn Tabuu, so we can't gather it all in one place unless we find someone who could be the replacement."

Strange plan, these asses actually think that they can summon an 'army of darkness'? What absolute asses.

"Well what happens to this stupid replacement?"Vaati asked.

"Nothing, but we need a very strong individual."

"So why not me?"

"Because you're basically dead." Bowser scoffed.

"What he means is that… we need someone who has never been resurrected. You have, not mention the fact that you've been trapped in a damn sword before, and then you came back as a little midget with magic powers. Therefore you aren't qualified."

Ganondorf must have said something else because Vaati gasped as he sputtered, "You aren't serious! No way! So is this why you wanted me to-""

"That's why you're here, just convince them."

I yawned dramatically as I sat up, I stared at them and I raised my eyebrows slowly.

"I think he heard all that." Bowser muttered.

"So you guys are looking for an army of darkness?" I said, I attempted to stifle a laugh.

"You have no idea of what you speak of!" Ganondorf snapped, he was furious.

I slid off the bunk. I wanted to be happy that I had peeved him, instead I realized how much bigger all of them were. Ganondorf was about two heads taller, and was twice my width, Bowser was huge all over, Vaati was very slim, but about one head and a half taller than me. If they chose to kill me, I was dead, so very very dead.

"How much did you hear?" Vaati asked slowly, he kept his voice perfectly even.

"I only heard something about 'dark army' and 'Subspace'." I lied; of course I had heard more, I had only not heard whoever it was that they planned to have summon it.

Vaati looked grim as Ganondorf hissed, "Then you heard too much."

"Kill me if you wish. I probably wouldn't be missed, but this also means that even if I _did_ wish to tell someone they wouldn't believe me." I murmured, it was true; I don't care about their dark army.

"He has a point Ganon…" Bowser whispered.

"Fine. But if you dare tell anyone, it won't be you we'll kill." Ganondorf hissed, he glanced towards the window, I followed his gaze, Ike was outside practicing his swordplay. I felt my stomach lurch; I would not let them kill Ike.

"Understood." I whispered, Ike was, well had been, my only friend. They couldn't kill me. I realized the only way for him to live is if I don't tell anyone and if I avoid him. He knows me too well, he'll be able to tell that something is bugging me, and I can't lie to him.

**I should update soon, but who knows I might get sidetracked again :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

Soren POV

I wandered around the library, no one ever seems to go in here, besides Zelda, but she only comes in occasionally. I looked in the back rows, the books were crafted out of torn faded leather and weak bindings. One in particular caught my attention, it was oldest. I placed my book on a nearby chair as I reached a hand up, the book was made out of worn soft leather, I pulled it off of the shelf. I couldn't read the title, I ran a finger over the faded gold lettering, strange. I was about to open it when I suddenly had the urge to put it back. I ignored the feeling, I was starting to carefully open it when, I felt the air turn cold, I became aware of the lack of noise… I shivered, the air was dry and very cold, and the book itself seemed to be surging with some sort of dark power. I didn't open it, but I couldn't seem to let go of it. Every fiber of my being wanted to put the book back. I couldn't, I held the book in one hand with the other I started to open it.

"Hey! Soren!" I heard Ike call; his voice for some reason broke the chilly silence. I placed the book back as I turned to look at him.

"Hello." I replied slowly.

"I haven't seen you around lately, where have you been?" Ike asked, he had his hands on his hips.

"I've been around here, of course."

"Are you okay? You seem distant, is something wrong? Has anything strange happened to you? The other day the there was an earthquake." Ike muttered.

I didn't tell him that the earthquake was my doing, "Nothing is wrong Ike. Nothing." I snapped, I picked up my book as I stomped out of the library.

"Soren!" Ike called, he hurried after me, he grabbed my elbow.

"Can you let go?" I hissed coolly.

"Soren! What's wrong with you? What's happened to you?!"

"Nothing has happened to me, besides getting beaten by Marth and Roy to leave you alone, so therefore you should leave me alone." I snapped, I pulled my arm away as I hurried off.

"SOREN!!!" Ike shouted, he ran after me.

"I told you to leave me alone." I snapped.

"I know. But this is the one time that I'm not listening to you." Ike remarked, as he hurried to catch up with me.

"Listen Ike, this isn't about Roy and Marth. It's about you, I don't like you. We're different people." I lied, my voice caught, why must I lie to him?

"What happened to you? You've never been like this!" Ike shouted, he was angry and confused.

"I changed. People do that, not that you'd know, you're simply too shallow, you and your friends." I snapped.

"Soren!" Ike shouted again, he knows that I don't mean it. He knows that there's a deeper problem

I turned away from him, I walked away. For once, he didn't follow. I grimaced I didn't want to hurt him, and that is why I need him to stay away. He knows something is wrong, if he finds out about this stupid 'subspace returning' he'll get killed, and if I tell him he'll get killed, the only solution is him staying away. I wish I didn't have to lie, he isn't shallow he's very selfless, he's a wonderful person. I look up to him. Yet I don't feel that Elincia deserved him, she was a spoiled naïve brat. I looked at the ground, feeling sicker by the minute. I sat down, I was in the forest, I curled up. There was no point going back and overhearing more crap. I closed my eyes slowly, even though it was only sunset. I felt so sick and tired. I drifted asleep. It was a light sleep, but I guess that's what I get for sleeping in a forest. I heard voices.

"Told you." A voice that sounded like Bowser's scoffed.

"Why would he sleep outside?" A voice asked, it sounded like Vaati.

"Maybe because you and idiotic Ganondorf threatened his friend's life."

"No shit. I figured as much."

I felt someone shake my shoulder, I opened my eyes slowly. I felt groggy; Vaati and Bowser leaned over me.

"Uh… Hello…" I whispered.

"Hi there sunshine, do you want to get up?" Bower muttered, his pudgy arms were crossed.

"Why are you here?" I whispered as I stood up.

"We're looking for you." Vaati murmured.

"Why?"I asked as I raised my eyebrows. Why would they look for me?

"Uh… it's sort of a long story." Bowser muttered.

"I think I'll just stay here, it seems… safer." I whispered.

"Do you really plan to sleep and live outside?" Bowser scoffed.

"I would normally assume that he'd go and room with Ike, but he just lost that friendship." Vaati said slowly, as though he was trying to rub it in.

I pushed past them, I stomped off to the library, I saw a chair, which I sat on. I closed my eyes. I fell asleep. I opened my eyes it was early morning, I noticed that a book was on my lap. But it wasn't my book. My book was on the table next to me. I felt the strange cold and the eerie silence, I opened the book, and on the first page it said 'Subspace prophecies', I flipped through it on every page there was a different year and a certain person that must awaken it, I flipped to this year. Last year, it said that 'either the blue man of subspace or the Koopa King and Gerudo King must awaken Subspace' the blue guy must be Tabuu or whatever. This year it said that 'either the blue man of subspace or Daein's true heir the wind sage', strange those other fools thought they only needed a strong person, they were wrong. But Ashnard never had a child, it was impossible. I felt myself smile, it was impossible. Since Tabuu the blue guy was destroyed, subspace couldn't return. Although this book seemed weird, the entries seemed… so bland, not ancient. I stood up; maybe I should show Ganondorf this I picked up my other book as I headed up to my room. Ganondorf and Bowser were arguing like always.

"I have something you should see." I opened up the book and pointed to the entry.

They started reading; Ganondorf grimaced as he hissed, "shit. Who's the damn heir?"

"Daein is the country Crimea fought. The king Ashnard was killed and he did not have any children, and even if he did, miraculously, what's the chance they would be a mage?"

"So it's impossible." Ganondorf was furious, he was glaring at me.

"I guess so." Bowser murmured scratching his stomach.

"There's something I must tell you, Soren." Vaati murmured, I spun around I hadn't seen him.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"The reason I trained you is because our original plan was for _you_ to awaken subspace for us. We assumed that a powerful mage was needed, who better then a random child that pops up at the perfect moment?" Vaati muttered.

"Once we realized that you were a mage the plan fell into line perfectly. The only flaw was that you're fourteen, which we soon realized was incorrect you're nineteen. So I called Vaati to come and teach stronger magic. But this prophecy changes things." Ganondorf hissed.

I took a step back, heading for the door. "You'll never find Ashnard's child, never. And this is the last prophecy; this is your last chance."

"He has a point… Ganondorf, the rest of the pages are blank." Bowser mumbled, quite startled.

"There must be one damn heir!" Ganondorf hollered, suddenly he looked at me, "Boys, I have a plan."

**That's the end of this chapter! I should update soon, but I really don't know if I will :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Soren POV

"LET GO OF ME!" I hollered, Bowser was basically dragging me, Ganondorf walked ahead, rather smug.

"Sorry about this." Bowser whispered.

Bowser was holding onto my arms, I was trying to get away. But I couldn't think of any spells and like always it comes down to my lack of physical strength. Ganondorf stopped dead, we were in the middle of a forest, and no one had seen them drag me out here. Everyone was somewhere but here.

"Ganondorf! Ike is outside alone, he's walking, something is bugging him, I think its little Soren here." Vaati murmured as he walked over.

"Wonderful. Now, Soren I want you to scream for Ike." Ganondorf hissed. I hope he's kidding, I don't scream and there's no way that I'm condemning Ike to their treachery.

"Is it okay if I say no?" I snapped.

"Then we'll make you." Ganondorf snapped back, there was a malicious gleam in his eyes.

"Ganondorf…I don't know if that-" Bowser was cut off when Vaati shushed him.

"Quiet, I'm not happy about this either but don't complain."

I hope I can endure a _lot_ of pain because this was going to hurt. Ganondorf slugged me in the stomach, it stung, worse than I had thought it would, I gasped for air. The next hit was worse, I'm sure he could've cracked my rib. He then punched me, my cheek stung badly; I heard a whimper escape my lips. He punched me in the stomach again. I could taste blood; my lip must've been bleeding.

"IKE!!!" I shouted, I couldn't endure this, I wish that I could but… but… I can't.

"Soren?" I heard Ike's voice call.

Ganondorf smirked wickedly; he grabbed my hair, which he preceded to tug, hard. I screamed, boy, I wish I hadn't, but I did.

"Let go of him!" Ike hollered, he jumped over a shrub his sword in his hand. I looked up meekly, hoping that he could beat them.

"Sorry, again." Bowser whispered, he let go of me, he circled around Ike.

I wanted desperately to stand up and kill them, but I couldn't will myself to move from my knees. The fight that followed was brutal, Ike lost, but only because his sword 'accidently' levitated from his hands, I'm sure Vaati had nothing to do with it. Bowser grabbed Ike, I closed my eyes, this was my fault.

"Okay, Ike, I'm going to be very brief about this. Daein is a country, correct? Well I need to find its true heir." Ganondorf hissed, his ugly yellow eyes narrowed.

"But… Ashnard didn't have a child…" Ganondorf signaled Vaati, Vaati raised both his hands, the ground fell from under me, I yelped, I would have fallen had I not levitated back up, still floating over the giant hole in the ground. "Don't hurt him!" Ike hollered.

"He'll fall to his death if you don't tell us. Vaati will make sure of it." Ganondorf growled.

"If Ashnard had a child they probably would've been branded, there was a rumor that he had a son with her highness Almedha, and then the child would be branded." Ike replied hastily.

"Branded?" Bowser mumbled cocking his head.

"Soren is branded; see the mark on his forehead. Point is the child; well they wouldn't know that they're the heir," Ike quickly explained.

"How do we find him?" Ganondorf growled.

"I don't know… it's hard to say exactly. Almedha has green hair and Ashnard's was blue, but I don't know if the child would have hair of either color. It's… well… it's impossible to tell." Ike sighed.

A strange look passed Vaati's face; he turned to me, "Soren, where did you grow up?" He moved his hand and carefully lowered me to safety.

"I… I never knew my parents, I was raised by a Sage for most of my life, and then he died. I left in search of food; I then met a very nice boy. The only person to ever help me." I whispered.

"So, Ike, you're saying that Soren _could_ be the heir?" Vaati scoffed.

"N-no…" Ike mumbled.

Suddenly I remembered the dreams, when I first came to the mansion; I had been pestered by dreams. My gut lurched, I couldn't be the heir. I was not the heir. But what about those dreams…?

"Well this was the biggest waste of my damned time." Ganondorf hollered he punched a tree then he walked off, Bowser let go of Ike as he ran after him. Vaati sighed as he followed.

"Ike! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, I rushed over to him.

"Its fine, I'm fine. But are you okay?" Ike asked.

"S-sure…"

"Soren, you're lip is bleeding and you have a bruise on your cheek." Ike noted smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry about everything. I didn't want them to hurt you, they threatened me. I'm sorry." I whispered looking at the ground.

"It's fine. I knew something was wrong with you, by the way I didn't believe a word you said. I know you too well. But why are they looking for the heir of Daein?" Ike asked.

"I don't know, they didn't say." I lied.

"Strange. Oh well, at least you're okay. Do you want to stay with Link and I?" Ike offered.

I nodded, what's the worst that could happen? Damn, I shouldn't have thought that now something bad will happen. Ike and I headed to the mansion, he opened the door, Link basically jumped on us.

"Where have you been!?" Link hollered at Ike, he playfully punched his shoulder. Neither of us answered, Link suddenly noticed all of the bruises, "Oh… did something bad happen? Was it Marth and Roy?"

"Of course something bad happened! Do you really think that we'd be covered in bruises, blood, and dirt if something bad hadn't happened!?" I shouted.

"Soren, calm down." Ike whispered, he placed a hand gently on my shoulder.

"You okay, kid? You look pretty banged up." Link mumbled.

"I'm not a kid." I scoffed as I narrowed my eyes.

"I think he was hurt worse then I was." Ike muttered, he put an arm around my shoulders as he led me into their room, my vision was spinning.

"So what happened?" Link asked slowly.

"Ganondorf and Bowser happened. And they had some purple guy with them." Ike said, he sighed as he looked at the ground. He didn't like losing.

I sat down on one of the beds as Link said, "Purple guy…? Soren did they say his name?"

"N-no…I hadn't seen him till then, they grabbed me while I was walking in the forest." I lied.

"Are you sure? Was he tall and slender?" Link exclaimed, he looked grim.

"Yes… wait… his name was… oh! It was Vaati!" Ike replied, Link turned very pale. Similar to how Zelda had so long ago in the library.

"He's a very powerful wind mage. Let me stress the very powerful." Link sighed as he slumped against the wall, "Soren, are you _sure_ that you haven't seen him before? How long has he been here?"

I shook my head, everything was spinning and lying was the easiest and best thing to do, Ike put a hand on my arm as he said, "Link quit pestering him. He's in no shape to be questioned."

"Ike, you seem hardly hurt compared to him." Link noted slowly as he cocked his head to the side.

"They hit me a few times, nothing severe, my sword flew out of my hands fairly quickly and then the just swarmed and questioned me."

I laid down, I know that I should listen to them, but I'm way too tired. I closed my eyes as I fell asleep. I opened my eyes groggily, I sat up, I was sore all over. Link was pacing around the room, Ike leaned against the wall.

"I know that I should deal with Vaati, but for now nothing horrible has happened. Plus Marth and Roy are about to cut me out of our group! I'll be beaten by more than just Vaati if I don't play it safe!" Link hollered.

"I know that you're worried since Mario was kicked out… only to have Roy ask out Peach a few hours later, but I'm sure that-" Link was cut off by Links glare.

"Marth and Roy are assholes. You saw Marth ogling Zelda! Roy had Mario kicked out just so that he could have Peach, now be honest, you know Marth _will_ do the same to me!"

"Honestly… well… he probably will, but that isn't the big problem here-" Ike was cut off again.

"I can't deal with Vaati if Marth and Roy are looking for chances to kill me every second. I'll have to sneak off to find Vaati, a chance those jerks will take to beat me!"

"I know, I know…" Ike sighed, suddenly he noticed me, "oh, Soren, I didn't know that you were up."

"I am. You're having petty relationship problems I see." I sneered at Link as I stood up.

"I know it isn't important… but Marth and Roy will beat me if I don't play it very safe, but I just want to slit Marth's throat every time he stares at Zelda!"

"Your problems aren't the real problem, don't be vain." I snapped, suddenly I realized that something was wrong; I felt the color drain from my face, "My book! I _need_ my book!"

"Where is it?" Ike asked slowly.

"In my old room I think… yes I dropped it when they grabbed me…" I whispered mostly to myself.

"Wait. You said they grabbed you while you were walking in the forest…?" Link murmured.

"O-oh… stupid me… you're right! I left it in my room _before_ I went on my walk!" I exclaimed, my lies were sloppy and I couldn't keep them straight.

"Okay, well maybe… Soren can you get it yourself? Link and I need to go solve some drama with Marth and Roy." Ike muttered.

"Of course. I was planning on going myself." I remarked dryly, I headed out of the room. I walked down the hallway; I was the only one here. I reached the door and I heard the familiar voices talking. I opened the door slowly, bracing myself for whatever was going to happen.

**Wow this chapter was longer than normal! Like always, if your reading please review, I appreciate it **_**so**_** much! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Soren POV

I pushed the door fully open, the talking stopped dead. Ganondorf, Bowser, and Vaati had been arguing.

"I need my spell book." I remarked slowly, none of them replied, I grabbed my book off of the floor carefully.

"By the way, Kid, you did very well." Ganondorf sneered.

"What…?"

"With the screaming, I'm sure Ike wouldn't have said shit if it wasn't for you. You're great bait, although I do believe that Queen Elincia is more suited for the 'bait' role." Ganondorf replied breezily.

I turned to leave, I'm sick of their shit, Vaati grabbed my arm, "Soren, please don't tell Link that I'm here."

"It's a tad bit too late. Ike already told him." I remarked tugging my arm away.

"Damn. Either I'm to be trapped in a sword _or_ I'm going to be stuck as a midget." Vaati muttered with a sigh.

"This sucks without Subspace we're screwed… we're all so screwed…" Bowser moaned, he placed a hand on his forehead.

I felt bad about Vaati and Bowser, they mindlessly followed Ganondorf and now they were going to reap the consequences, "You could just leave."

"They aren't leaving, Bower would draw too much attention and Vaati… well… he's basically under my control." Ganondorf said with a little snicker.

I had no desire to keep on talking with them, so I just turned and left. I headed outside, where I preceded to find Ike and Link, with Marth and Roy. Surprise. I walked over gingerly, Marth and Roy both sighed dramatically as they glared at me.

"Hey, Soren!" Link exclaimed, he playfully punched my shoulder, I don't think he meant for it to hurt. But it did.

"Could all of you nobles, princes, and war-heroes please come here?" The master hand called.

"Of course!" Marth gushed as he placed his hands on his hips; Ike shot me a little smile as he followed them.

If a giant glove could have eyes he would have stared at me, "You too."

"Me…?" He nodded, "But I'm not…?"

"You're Prince Soren of Daein, son of The Mad King Ashnard and Princess Almedha of Goldoa, correct?" The giant hand replied, I shook my head.

"N-no… I'm not, I'm not a prince." I remarked; there must be some mistake; I not… am I…? I remembered the dreams Ashnard had called me 'son' and my memory… Almedha the way she looked at me, like, like… like she loved me, even though she hadn't met me… could I really be her son…?

"No, Soren isn't a prince!" Ike said with a nervous laugh.

"But he is! My senses don't lie!" The giant hand exclaimed.

"You have no proof of that." Marth scoffed.

"I'll show you. If a blue aura surrounds him, then he is of royal blood." The air suddenly become still and dry, the wind seemed to stop and it become dark, Marth had a strange blue glow surrounding him. Ike's was gray, as was everyone else's. But why were they gaping at me…? I lifted a hand, I was blue too! I don't know why but I felt really dizzy, suddenly the ground seemed to get closer. My head was aching, I slowly opened my eyes, Ike leaned over me.

"Thank god you're okay!" Ike said with a sigh.

"What…? What happened…?" I murmured.

"You fainted, I guess you didn't know that you're… you're…" Ike couldn't finish, he sighed again.

"I didn't know, Ike, I didn't… I didn't know…" I muttered, I propped myself up with my elbows.

"I know. It's just strange… that you're… you're his… his…" He couldn't finish this sentence either.

"I thought that Pelleas was his son. I think it's a big mistake, perhaps my mother was some lowly kitchen maid who had some affair with a king, then got rid of the evidence?" I offered, that's just what this is some big mistake.

"Yeah. I mean you aren't… you aren't the rightful heir, you're probably right, I mean why would we listen to a giant hand?" Ike agreed.

Logic told me that this is the correct way to figure out the situation, but my heart and my gut told me that putting off the truth would make all of this worse. I laid back down; Ike smiled and waved as he headed out of the door. I closed my eyes as I fell asleep. I woke up, no one was yelling for once. I noticed a mirror; I stood up and stared in it. I almost didn't recognize myself. I had a scab of crusted blood on my lip, I had the faint remains of a bruise on my cheek, my long black hair was a tangled mess it had mud sprinkled throughout it and there was a twig in it, and there were bags under my wide red eyes. I wiped off a smug of dirt on my cheek; I noticed that my robes were crinkled; my boots were coated in mud. I sighed loudly, time to clean up. There was a bathroom, which was more high-tech then I was used too. I took a bath, and then I proceeded to try and untangle my hair. This was quite difficult. After an hour or two I looked a bit better. The dirt which had covered my hair was gone; it had its normal shine back. I looked much better, I waited for Ike to come back, he did, and Link and Zelda were with him.

"Link, I remember someone asking me about Vaati!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Who was it?" Ike asked slowly, he turned to me as he said with a tiny smile, "Soren, you look better."

Zelda was about to say something when she noticed me, "I think… I think Soren asked me."

Damn. I was hoping that she wouldn't have remembered, Link looked confused, "But Soren said that he hadn't ever seen him before…?"

"I…I… Hadn't seen him till the forest, but I had had a dream about him, strange isn't it? So I was just curious if Zelda had ever seen anyone with light purple skin." I remarked quickly, my lies keep biting me in the ass.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "I guess that makes sense."

"Okay, well, I think that it's safe to assume that Vaati has disappeared, if he appears again someone will defeat him, trust me its fine." Link remarked. Link was good at putting things off, in face I think that's all he's good at.

"What makes you think that?" Ike remarked slowly.

"Well, he'll want to leave since you saw him. So it's safe to assume that he's gone." Link replied, let's change that, he's _very_ good at putting things off and pretending that they don't exist.

"Well, then, let's go see Marth." Ike sighed, Link and him walked out the door. Zelda was about to follow.

"Soren, you're hiding something from them, aren't you?" She whispered softly.

"No, of course not." I scoffed as I headed out the door, she followed behind me.

Zelda grabbed my arm, "You're a terrible liar, and I'll figure this out. You aren't telling them the truth, you saw Vaati. I know you did."

"Even if I did it would not affect the outcome." I replied slowly as she let go of my arm.

"I hope your right… because I know that you've seen him before, as far as I know you're best friends. I just hope that it won't matter in the future." She murmured, I turned away. I need to find Ike.

I headed outside. Marth and Roy were yelling at Ike and Link.

"I'm a prince, okay?! So I get the ultimate say in everything!" Marth squealed.

"Soren is a prince too!" Link shouted back.

"Oh, there you are!" Marth gushed walking over to me.

"Uh… hello…?" I whispered, confused.

"Soren, since you're a prince, like me, Roy and I think that we should hang out." Marth remarked.

I hope he's joking, a few days ago he beat me and now he wants to be 'best friends!' I mean where did that come from?

"Yes, Marth and I think that we need to be around royalty. Link and Ike aren't suitable, neither of them are nobles, by blood, I mean." Roy remarked crudely.

"No." I replied clutching my book.

"What do you mean by that?" Marth gaped.

"No. I will not pretend to be your friend just so you may feel better about yourselves."

Marth jutted his chin out as he and Roy stormed off.

"Well said!" Link exclaimed.

"Soren, I'm glad to have you on our side." Ike murmured.

"I will always be on your side, Ike." I promised, it was true.

"Come on, boys!" Link gushed, he put one arm around Ike the other arm he slug around my shoulders.

We walked off. For once I felt like I belonged, Ike was my oldest and dearest friend and Link, once you got past the boring annoying part, wasn't that bad. I suddenly thought I saw purple in the corner of my eye, I turned my head, but whatever had been there was gone.

**Okay, well, thanks for reading :D I'm on a writing spree so I should update soon enough! Also if you're reading this story please review; it makes me feel like I'm wanted, and it'll help me to keep writing :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I've had this chapter written for a long time, but I never posted it **** until now that is, I just wanted to say that I'm really glad that laguzstar of riverclan kept on reviewing, seriously that helped me to start writing again!**

Soren POV

I sat in the library; it had been three days since I had thought that I'd seen purple. Strange how time flies, I haven't been bugged by the three stooges so I feel pretty good. I was reading my book, trying to memorize so spells in case I got attacked; relying on my book was risky as I've figured out lately. Suddenly I heard three screams, I closed my book. I might as well help them I rushed to the door, I opened it hastily, the screaming was coming from outside, I ran to it. Zelda, Peach, and some pink blob, Kirby, I think, were there. They were surrounded; I recognized Bowser, Ganondorf, and Vaati. But they were accompanied by a fat penguin, I think it was King Dedede (I might shorten it to DDD) or something along those lines. I wanted to charge out and play hero, but my logical reasoning told me to stay put and watch for awhile.

"Leave us alone!" Peach squealed, her blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Ganondorf! What do you think you're doing?" Zelda shouted, I had never heard her voice louder than a whisper.

"I think I'm going to wet myself!" Kirby squeaked, it looks like a girl but I think it's a boy… weird.

"Tell me where Soren is." Ganondorf barked.

"Never!" Zelda hollered.

"Princess, don't be unreasonable. You shouldn't protect him so readily, has he even been honest with you?" Vaati murmured.

"No, he hasn't, but I refuse to condemn anyone to your treachery!" Zelda replied, her navy eyes were narrowed.

"Hi Peach!" Bowser giggled with a little wave.

"Um… Hi…?" Peach remarked, confused by his kindness.

"Squish the little one, Dedede." Ganondorf ordered.

Dedede grunted something, but he nodded his chubby head. He picked Kirby up and quite literally sat on him.

"Let him go!" Peach hollered running forward, Bowser grabbed her arm. Kirby was squealing quite pitifully, I was trying not to just run out and condemn myself to their wrath but…

"I don't know where Soren is! He didn't tell me!" Zelda pleaded, it was the truth I hadn't told her.

"That isn't a good enough answer." Ganondorf hollered, Dedede squished down harder on Kirby, who was now screaming and crying.

"Let them go!" I hollered stepping out in their line of view.

"Huh…" Dedede squawked turning to look at me.

I thrust my hand into the air, I could feel the power gathering at my fingertips, I mumbled the spell as I brought my hand swiftly out in front of me, a blast of wind knocked Dedede off Kirby.

"Two can play at that game." Vaati chuckled, he floated an inch above ground, he whispered something and before I had time to react I was knocked off my feet. I hit the ground with a thud; I was trying to regain my breath, which had been knocked out of me. Before I knew what happened I was being dragged to my feet, Vaati held onto my arm with an iron grip, I still held my book in my other hand, but I didn't dare open it.

"Wonderful. This was easier than I thought it would be. Now, Soren, why didn't you tell us that you were the heir?" Ganondorf growled.

"I didn't know…" I murmured I quickly explained about the Master Hand and his strange powers.

"Interesting, yet I find myself not caring." Ganondorf hissed he signaled the other three to follow. He walked into the library. I turned my head, Bowser held Peach's arm in one hand and in the other he held Zelda's arm. Dedede was dragging a very beaten up Kirby.

Ganondorf grabbed a book off a shelf; he then tapped on a wall. It turned to reveal a secret passageway, he descended the stairs. I was nervous, very nervous. Vaati tugged on my arm, almost pulling me off my feet. Soon we were at the bottom of the stairs. The area was weird. It wasn't normal. The ground was a purple covered with black splotches, yet it wasn't like a floor, it was like a strange matter. At the end was an altar. An old book sat on it. Vaati pushed me forward; I walked up to the altar. The book's writing was cramped and difficult to read.

"Read it out loud." Ganondorf barked.

"No." I replied.

"If you don't then I kill these three every minute you don't. The first one to die is Kirby, then Peach, and then Zelda, if that doesn't work I'll find Elincia and kill her in front of Ike, and then I'll kill him." Ganondorf growled.

I gulped as I started reading, "Darkness of other universes gather and be one, assist in the fight, bring on ultimate night, Darkness become powerful once again, Work your evil design, until nothing is fine, Darkness destroy everything, vanquish the light, assist in the fight, work your evil design, don't leave even the tiniest line, of light, hope, faith, or… or love. Follow Ganondorfs" it looks like 'my' was originally written there, but Ganondorf wrote in his own name, "every whim and desire, burn the land like fire, Darkness of other universes gather and be one."I stifled a laugh, what absolute bull sh-, suddenly a bright light shot from the book's pages. I remember falling to the ground. I opened my eyes slowly, I was on the ground, I looked up; Zelda, Peach, and Kirby were nearby. Zelda groaned as she sat up.

"Soren… What happened?" Zelda whispered.

"I…I… don't know. I blacked out." I admitted as I stood up sheepishly.

Zelda gently shook Peach's shoulder. Peach opened her eyes as she sat up, she stretched. Both Princesses stood up slowly; Kirby opened his eyes and bounced to his feet. I looked around, we were in a forest.

"Strange…" I mumbled.

"Come on. We have to find the others!" Peach giggled, she skipped forward.

"Wait!" Zelda called she grabbed Peach's wrist, Peach let out a tiny gasp as she realized that she almost walked off a cliff. Zelda gently pulled Peach away from the edge. I looked over; a strange black void was there.

"Is… is this subspace?" I asked.

"Yes." Zelda replied with a solemn nod.

"What happened to… to Ike?" I whispered.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" Peach squeaked, she placed a gloved hand on her forehead.

"H-how… h-how do we fix it?" I mumbled.

"If I'm correct we need to enter it and repair the worlds it's consumed." Zelda remarked.

"Sounds easy enough!" Peach giggled high fiving Kirby.

"YYYAAAYYYY!" Kirby squealed.

"It's not that simple… we'll have to find a way to enter it." Zelda explained.

"We'll just jump right in!" Kirby giggled, his laugh was cut off by Zelda raising her eyebrows, a stern look washed across her face.

"Most people don't build strange black spheres that you can just waltz right through you know." I scoffed.

Kirby spun on his chubby heels, clearly choosing to ignore me; he tugged on the hem off Peach's skirt, "What is it?" Peach whispered kneeling next to him.

"I want a Band-Aid." Kirby mumbled.

"Why?" I muttered exasperatedly.

"Well you didn't get squished by a giant penguin so shut the hell up!" Kirby shouted angrily, I guess he's sick of me. And I forgot about the penguin, poor little piece of crap.

"Come on, we'll find a way in." Zelda remarked gently placing a hand on my arm. I let out a sigh, this was downright stupid. "It'll work out, have faith in us." Zelda whispered with a tiny smile.

**Again, sorry it took **_**SO **_**long! The reason it took me so long was because I wasn't going to update unless my friend, pathofradiance100, read it. (Who by the way still hasn't read it) but since I got some great reviews I figured that I should update regardless****. **


	11. Chapter 11

Soren POV

I crossed my arms, pouting to a certain extent. Zelda looked forward; she turned to me suddenly, "Soren, why have you been allowing such evil creatures into your life?"

"I have no idea to what you're referring." I scoffed as I charged ahead of her.

She grabbed my arm, "Answer! Why have you let those hideous things control your life?"

"Uh, I haven't." I replied bluntly, okay, yeah, I was their friend; but they weren't controlling my life. Heck no, I still made my own choices.

"Soren! Tell the truth! Please!" She begged, I tried to tug my arm away, but she had a surprisingly good grip.

"Honestly? Unlike you, or even Peach, I haven't had it easy! Okay? I was greeted with rude stares and scoffs. So just shut up." I growled, she allowed me to pull my arm away.

"I'm offended." Peach remarked darkly.

"I'm offended." I mocked, clearly not doing so well. I'm a little ashamed of what happened next; Peach grabbed her umbrella and whacked me with it, hard, on the back. I fell on the ground; she whacked me again, a little lighter.

"Don't mock me, Soren! I'm super princess Peach and I will beat the crap out of you if you even try to say that Zelda and me are just princesses!" Peach hollered, and I hadn't seen that one coming, "So, Soren, either you get a better attitude or realize that we have no obligations to take you with us! Okay?" Peach giggled the okay as she skipped ahead.

"Peach isn't kidding. Soren, you've been nothing but rude to us, and we aren't going to tolerate your crap, I get it; I saw how horrible Marth and Roy were, but you can't take that out on us." Zelda murmured, extending a hand. I gingerly took it and let her help me up. Kirby made some weird growling noises at me, like he was a dog… weird.

"Whatever you say." I remarked jutting my chin out.

"Okay, dude, drop the attitude." Kirby snarled in his high pitch little voice; he was like frothing at the mouth, too. Disgusting. I clutched my book to my chest, walking a head, closer to Peach and Zelda then that nasty gender confused pink blob. Soon we reached a opening in the forest, Kirby ran ahead, the cliff jutted way out, I walked farther than Kirby, so that I was almost touching it.

"Should we go in it?" Peach whispered behind me, Zelda stepped next to me.

"Soren, I think entering it will be the only way to stop it." Zelda whispered, placing a hand on my arm.

"Then we enter." I scoffed; I gulped and took a deep breath as I walked into it. I think I passed out, embarrassingly enough. I woke up, the grass around me was bright green, and there were stupid floating brick blocks with red question marks on them. I looked around me; Kirby was in this dorky red hat with a K on it, he also had on a tacky fake mustache. Zelda and Peach were already standing; they were in matching white slightly higher than knee length white dresses. Zelda had a dorky blue vest with a horrible looking spotted round thing on her head, Peach had the same stupid stuff but in yellow. I tried not to laugh as I stood up. Though my outfit felt different… I looked down and almost passed out. I was in these disgusting overalls, green top, I lifted a hand and lifted the hat that matched Kirby's off my head, only it was green with an S.

"Well, this is special!" Peach giggled.

"So, Peach, we're in Mushroom Kingdom right?" Zelda murmured.

"Yeah! But we aren't us… Kirby is Mario, Soren is Luigi, and we're both toads! I think we're going to have to reenact one of Mario's adventures!" Peach exclaimed.

"Sounds easy enough!" I remarked.

"Oh, Kirby, Soren, you both have to yell 'Lets-a-go'!" Peach exclaimed, skipping up behind me.

"Uh, sorry, Peach, but you'll have to kill me first." I replied with a shrug.

"Uh, Help." I heard a familiar voice yell. I looked up, this tacky gray castle loomed before us, and I saw a rather humorous sight on the highest balcony.

"Oh! There I am!" Peach exclaimed, jumping up and down pointing. On the balcony was somebody in a huge puffy pink dress, they wore a crown, I wanted to laugh at how stupid Ike looked but considering the circumstances there was nothing funny about it.

"Soren! You've got to help me!"

"Okay…? What do I have to do!" I called, suddenly somebody in a huge yellow dress walked out next to Ike, they were also in a crown.

"Link! Are you okay!" Zelda hollered.

"Uh… actually he's 'Daisy', but yeah… on never mind, all of you suck at reenactments'." Peach sighed.

"Well, Zelda, besides the dress I'm fine." Link hollered down at us.

Suddenly Bowser walked out onto the balcony, "Bwahhh! Haahhh! Haahhh! I have kidnapped the, uh, princesses!"

"Oh no, someone save us." Link replied dryly.

"Don't worry, we're coming!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, trying to play along, but failing miserably.

"Oh screw rescue!" Link exclaimed, "Peach, er, Ike, I mean, call Perry!"

"Oh, yay, Perry's here!" The real Peach giggled.

"Okay…Perry…?" As Ike said it, Roy walked out, he was in white pants and a white shirt, he had the top part of an umbrella on his head, like a hat, the umbrella was yellow with a blue trim. Link linked arms with Roy, so did Ike. Bowser was so startled, or amused, he didn't try to stop them. They leaped off the balcony.

"Okay, I never did that." Peach scoffed, pouting and crossing her arms. They should have floated gracefully to the ground but they just sort of plummeted.

"It's not working!" Link hollered.

"No shit!" Roy yelled back as the three of them fell, shouting in unison. Luckily for them, a random moat appeared right as they hit the ground, so, besides being soaking wet, they were fine.

Roy trudged out as he grumbled; "now I'm all wet!"

"Roy! You okay?" Peach exclaimed, running towards him.

"Not really, but I'll manage." Roy murmured, he let out a sigh, "and I have a dopey umbrella on my head."

"Don't worry! You look good as Perry!" Peach replied with a huge grin. I shot a glare at Roy, he didn't glare back. Odd.

"Oh… yeah, I forgot, I'm supposed to be mean to you, right Soren?" Roy let out a sigh as he shook his head. Link and Ike, still in their dresses, walked behind him.

"Yes. Why the sudden change?" I growled.

"Maybe because Marth isn't making me. Believe it or not Soren, but Marth isn't that bad, he just decided to hate you and made me go along with it." Roy muttered with a shrug.

"Oh, so that's what beating me up was." I snarled.

"Yeah, it is. I figured that you'd never forgive me, just thought I might let you know that I'm really not that bad." Roy remarked with a shrug, "Plus, I was going easy on you."

"Uh, I hate to break up the reunion, but this isn't finished!" Bowser hollered, "Ike if you ever want to see Elincia again you, Link, and Roy will come with me!" I realized that Bowser was in a strange clown car. It looked like he could hardly fit his huge butt in it though.

"Where is she?" Ike yelled, rushing forward. Suddenly in a poof of smoke he disappeared. Zelda ran towards Link, she extended her hand, she reached him just as he and Roy disappeared in unison.

"What did you do?" Kirby gasped, bouncing up and down. Bowser chuckled as he flew off in the clown car. I glanced at everybody; it was only the four of us again. I sighed this seemed hopeless, a door appeared before us, it was a strange glowing gold door.

"Soren… we have to continue on, to save them." Zelda murmured, as she extending a hand as she turned the door knob we were greeted by a blast of light. Great, now we're walking to our deaths by entering strange doors.

**That's it for this chapter! I hope that I'll keep on writing, but it really wouldn't be unlike me to quit writing for a while. Thanks for everybody who's sticking with me through my strange mind and how I stop writing for long periods! I just have to add that obviously I'm doing Subspace a bit differently, by them going back into other Nintendo video games over what happened in the 'Subspace Emissary', so expect the next chapters to get pretty wacky! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, this chapter is based on the Animal Crossing stage in Brawl, so it might not make a lot of sense to people who haven't ever seen or played Animal Crossing **

Soren POV

The world we were in next was even weirder. The four of us were in matching clothes; all of us had a pointy hat, Peach and Zelda were in dresses, and I was in pants with a lame shirt. The hats, dresses, and then my top, were all blue with this leaf on them. Suddenly this little short brown critter came up to us.

"So, Rover sent you? Well, don't worry I love new employees! Time to but you an overpriced house!" the critter beeped, I wouldn't have understood him, but there was subtitles.

"Uh, no, thanks." I remarked, I was asking myself why'd I'd buy a house, I don't even know where we are.

"Okay, bud, this is freaking Animal Crossing and you can't play if you don't buy an overpriced house and get caught in a crappy mortgage and have to pay me off for the entire game! Because I'm Tom freaking Nook and I like to sell people crappy houses!" he squealed, I quickly read the subtitles to make sure I understood him.

"AWWW! You're so cute!" Peach cried fawning over him.

"Look at his little nose!" Zelda agreed.

"I'm cuter." Kirby grumbled. Suddenly a little dog swept in, he had a guitar.

"I'm puppet K.K. Slider and I'm stealing the subtitles! HA! HA! HA!" The dog beeped as the subtitled disappeared. By this point I was trying not to burst out laughing.

"So… the little doggie is like Ganondorfs puppet?" Peach remarked as she slightly tilted her head.

"I guess…" Zelda murmured. Tom Nook started beeping at me, I just shook my head no, and he kept on beeping over and over again.

"Listen… Nook, was it? I don't want a house." After I said it he transformed, he suddenly got freaking fangs and his hair stood up. I think he wanted me to buy the house… oops…

"RUN!" Kirby cried as the four of us took off, Nook hissing behind us, trying to sell us a house I assume. "He really wants us to get that house!" Kirby cried again.

"Really? How do you know?" I hollered back at him.

"I can understand 'beepbeep' stupid!" Kirby scoffed. I saw this weird little X on the ground, Nook, to my surprise, tripped and fell into the ground up to his waist, Kirby translated, "Guys, he's saying 'Nooo! I can't sell houses if I'm stuck in a pothole'!" we kept on running till we reached this strange platform.

"Do we want to take the bus?" Peach giggled placing her hands on her hips.

"The what…?" Zelda and I both said in unison.

"The bus." Peach repeated, I assume that she really didn't know what she was saying either. Suddenly this huge yellow thing pulled up, with this little green dude in the front of it. Peach skipped up.

"Wait, Peach!" I exclaimed grabbing her wrist, "we don't even know what a 'bus' is!" I hissed.

"Don't worry, Soren! I do!" She gushed, patting my head, I let go of her wrist and smoothed my hair back into place as she skipped aboard.

"I'm coming Peach!" Kirby exclaimed, bouncing up the steps after her.

"Ladies first." I remarked to Zelda. She rolled her eyes at me as she too got on the 'bus', I followed nervously; hoping this strange contraption wouldn't blow us all up. I sat on one of the strange seats as it lurched forward, I gripped onto the edges on the seat, I glanced around; Peach and Zelda were sitting across from me and Kirby was behind them. Zelda too looked freaked out, Peach wasn't, oddly enough. Then again, I guess she knew what this thing was. The thing suddenly came to a screeching stop, I was the first one off, and I wanted to escape the weird beeping driver. The bus pulled away leaving a trail of some foul gray fumes.

"Well, that was fun!" Peach giggled.

"I'm never doing that again." Zelda whispered, her face very pale.

"Agreed." I murmured, leaning against this strange post, it had a light on top… weird.

"YAY! I HAD FUN!" Kirby gushed, bouncing up and down. Suddenly, this strange small little Fox-ish-orange thing came up to us and started beeping, Kirby began to translate, "Hi, cousin, I'm Redd and I have a great deal on an awesome painting for your museum!"

"What museum…? Oh well, uh, 'Redd' we don't want a painting. It's probably counterfeit!" I chuckled, not seriously meaning it; but the little fox took it the wrong way, he transformed, similar to how Nook had, he got fangs and his hair stood up as he started hissing.

"RUN!" Kirby hollered as we all took off, this time with Redd chasing us. We kept on running until we saw Nook coming at us from the front, "RUN TO THE LEFT!" we all turned to the left, now with two strange critters hissing at us from behind.

"Look!" Zelda cried pointing ahead, we all ducked into this large museum. We shot straight down the stairs, where we were in a coffee shop. But the only person there was K.K Slider; I think that was his name at least.

"Uh, hello?" Peach remarked slowly.

"Hello, Soren, Peach, Kirby… and Princess Zelda. How funny meeting you here?" K.K. Slider hissed, in human talk, surprising I didn't know he was capable.

"Ganondorf…?" Zelda exclaimed, shock covering her face. Well that explains why the dog had such a nasty sounding voice.

"I'm puppet… er…. K.K. Slider." He chuckled, just now remembering his name I think.

"We'll destroy you!" Zelda hollered, lifting up her hand. K.K. rushed at us, he took out a guitar and wacked us with it, seriously, it was a guitar. But, this little dog was freaking tough he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground, he was about to bring the guitar down over my head when suddenly Peach kicked him, he went shooting into the air and banged into the wall. The dog fell off the wall and laid there, suddenly these black particles shot out of him, as Ganondorf now stood before us.

"What is going on with all these animals?" Peach exclaimed angrily. I stood up shakily.

"Ganondorf! Where's Link!" Zelda hollered, preparing to fry him with her magic I presume.

"Damn it, I thought that stupid dog would be better. Oh well, time to freaking go!" He exclaimed as he suddenly disappeared. Leaving another golden door in his stead.

I glanced around at everyone, "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Soren, there's only one choice." Zelda pointed out.

"Yes, but it seems to me that they're leading us on a wild goose chase! Zelda, whatever you think we're doing I think we're making the worlds worse. I think we _have_ to play along, otherwise they'll just keep leading us deeper into a trap we won't be able to get out of." I murmured.

"What do you mean?" Kirby muttered.

"We're breaking these worlds every time we don't play along! We have to start acting like we're supposed to, if we don't, I don't think we'll be able to get out." I exclaimed.

"So… that's why nobody has stopped us? We're damaging the world's worse? We're killing them?" Zelda remarked as I nodded. Peach suddenly skipped outside, the rest of us followed.

"I want to buy a house!" Peach gushed, paying Nook right there on the spot, he transformed back she also bought a very fake looking painting from Redd. She walked back into the museum, and gave the painting to the small sleepy looking owl.

"Oh! Thanks so much for the generous donation!" The owl beeped, I read the subtitles, which had now returned. We headed back down to the coffee shop; there was a golden door and a red door now.

"Take the red door." Zelda insisted. I opened the door slowly as we were greeted by another blast of light. By this time I was wondering where we'd end up next.

**Okay, so this chapter probably didn't make that much sense to anybody who's never played Animal Crossing, but to those of you who have I just about destroyed Animal Crossing! Next chapter probably won't be as wacky! Thanks to all you reviewers, I love you guys **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if it bugs anybody that I'm updating so fast **** I really like writing this story, so I hope that even if I stop writing for a while you guys can bear with me, 'cause, obviously, I'll still come back to it later! Okay, with this chapter there's an insanely minor spoiler (if you could even call it that) for the Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventure (I think that's the games name…) basically it just says the beginning of the game, so nothing huge. **

Soren POV

I'm sick of all these doors and strange clothes. I stood up, why do I always end up on the ground? I looked down at my clothes, I felt sick, and I looked at everybody else's. "We're all… All Link?" I gasped, I was in Link's clothes but in red, Peach was in purple, Kirby in blue but he only had the hat, and Zelda in the traditional green.

"Go figure." Peach shrugged.

"Weird… I guess we just act like Link, then…" I could tell by the look on Zelda's face that she wasn't telling us something.

"Zelda, has Link ever been split in four Links before?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Well," She hesitated to continue, "Yes, I believe he has. But it was a past incarnation; you wondered about Vaati, correct? Well neither Link nor I have really ever met him, not in this life. But; oddly enough, ever since we came to Brawl Mansion it's as though all of those old lives and memories have returned to us. Strange, I know." She whispered.

"So… what? Did he split into four to fight him?"

"There's a sword he had, the four sword. It was to save me from Vaati that he even picked the thing up and ended up as four people." Zelda explained.

"Well, I don't think we need a sword to get four people." Peach remarked with a small shrug as she flipped her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Uh-huh." Kirby agreed.

"Yes, but it's not quite that simple. I think that we're all Link, but I don't think anything matters unless one of us manages to save me, I mean, Zelda." Zelda muttered, crossing her arms as she looked at the ground.

"So, we better find out who's Zelda." I replied, noticing something, "uh, look at our weapons…?"

Zelda slowly took unsheathed the sword on her back, it wasn't Link's sword, I'd never seen it before; "This is my sword! Goodness, I don't know why it's here though!"

"You can use a sword?" I gaped.

She looked at the ground and whispered, "Yes, I can. I don't only use magic; I'm also a swordfighter, and an archer." So that explains why she also has a bow on her back.

Peach took the umbrella off of her back, "So, I guess my umbrella is like my sword?"

"And my hammer is mine!" Kirby exclaimed.

"So, I get to hit people with my book?" I groaned, crossing my arms; not happy about that prospect.

"That's it! Soren, we _can't_ use our magic! We have to act like Link!" Zelda exclaimed. I let out an even louder groan.

"Fine." I remarked a bit unwillingly, how was I going to survive without my magic?

"Come on! Let's look around!" Peach giggled as her and Kirby bounced ahead, Zelda and I followed them.

"This is strange…" Zelda whispered, stopping suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked, stopping next to her.

"This is castle town. But… but it's Hyrule as it is _now_. Not as it was when the four Links were around." Zelda murmured, "I think… I think, never mind."

"What is it, Zelda?" I asked.

"I think… I think only one of our decisions is actually going to matter." She whispered, Peach just shrugged.

"So? Then we all just assume we're that person and try our hardest." Peach replied with a grin.

"But, logically since Zelda is in green I think she's definitely the best choice to be the real 'Link'." I remarked, crossing my arms.

"I think your right, Soren. But, still, you shouldn't use your magic." Zelda whispered, looking away as she tucked a loose strand of her dirty blond hair behind her ear.

"I agree with Zelda!" Peach giggled as Kirby attempted to nod, of course they agreed. Damn. Was my ploy really that see-through?

"Well, let's go to Hyrule Castle town, I think whoever is me will be there." Zelda said slowly, we all headed towards the huge castle; it was pretty, obviously fit for a spoiled princess, but even though I thought that I couldn't help but think that Zelda wasn't spoiled. Maybe, just maybe, I was wrong about princesses in general, but I doubted it; I'm never wrong. Zelda looked at Peach, "Help me pull the door open."

"I think that I can just open it." I muttered, doubting their strength.

Peach raised her eyebrows as she said, "sorry Soren, but you don't seem that strong." My lip twitched as they hulled the door open. I walked into the castle, it felt eerie. I looked around, and I noticed the throne; it was massive.

"Soren?" I heard a voice remark, I saw Vaati in the corner, arms crossed. Zelda walked in, Peach behind her.

"Yes?" I muttered coolly, clutching my book; the lamest weapon of all time, I might add, what's the point of this book if I can't cast?

"Wow, I want to lie that that hideous outfit suits you. Oh wait, it doesn't." Vaati grumbled, wrinkling his noise in disgust.

"Vaati! Where's Ganondorf!" Zelda hollered, I really never thought that she'd lose her cool the way she did, she gripped her sword in her hand, ready to charge him.

"Can't say that I know, Princess." Vaati sighed, shrugging lazily.

"Please tell us!" Peach giggled, I had a feeling that she was playing cute so that she could bite his face off.

"Please!" Kirby pleaded.

"Vaati, I'm not kidding I won't hesitate!" Zelda exclaimed; I'd never seen her so determined, surprisingly enough, she might actually turn out to be a strong ally.

"Then hit me with all you've got!" Vaati chuckled; I was surprised when Zelda rushed forward. Vaati teleported behind her, but, I think she knew that he would because she swung her sword around her in a circle. It caught him off guard, but he managed to dodge, Peach joined the fight when she hit him over the head with her umbrella, well, almost. Vaati moved again, smirking. I didn't know what to do, or if I should do anything for that matter. "Well, this was fun; Zelda, why don't you ask about Link?" Vaati said lazily, dodging both princesses' sloppy hits.

"I applaud you, Zelda." I heard someone remark, I looked and saw Link, he continued as I stifled a laugh, "for being able to wear this stupid dress." I was so curious as to why Link kept ending up in dresses; you know it's not a good sign when. Zelda suddenly forgot Vaati as she ran to Link, she basically jumped at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hugged her back.

"Link!" She cried, I don't know why this wouldn't be more awkward, they were in each other's clothes. Not to mention how stupid Link looked, his muscular build was not made to be in a tight dress, yuck; I don't know why Zelda was 'embracing' him over laughing.

"So, Zelda and Link, you have a choice. One of you is coming with me." Vaati remarked, smiling. They looked at each other.

"I won't leave you, Link." Zelda murmured, not letting go of him.

"Zelda! Link has to go!" Peach hollered, wow I think she might actually have a smart idea, "Vaati can't kidnap 'Link'! It has to be 'Zelda'!" Why didn't I think of that?

"No!" Zelda whispered, about to cry it seemed.

"Zelda, she's right. Don't worry I'll be fine, we'll see each other soon, okay, so cheer up." Link remarked, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, cut the lovey-dovey crap! Link go with freaking Vaati we'll see you in the next world I'm sure." I snapped angrily. Vaati and Link both disappeared. I gulped, how come I think that I just made the choice over both of them making it together? Oops. Another red door appeared, a good sign. Zelda wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why couldn't I just go?" Zelda murmured.

"Don't worry." Peach cooed, sympathetically placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come one. We have to go." I snapped, ready to open the door.

"Could you be any more heartless? Soren!" Peach exclaimed.

"No, its fine, Peach. Soren is right." Zelda muttered, thanks for listening to me, I didn't say as I turned the doorknob, with another bright light I knew that I'd be stuck in another miserable outfit soon.

**Okay, I hope everybody liked this chapter! Please PLEASE review! Thanks, again, like I keep saying, to everybody who keeps on reviewing! **


	14. Chapter 14

Soren POV

I looked up slowly, my head was spinning. I shakily got to my feet; I was relived to be in my own clothes; finally. I looked around me; Zelda, Peach, and Kirby were nowhere. The world I was in, whatever it was, it wasn't normal it reminded me of the room I'd first been in when I was stupidly forced to read that lame passage from that book. That passage that made this whole Subspace reawaken. Strange black and purple matter surrounded me; the sky was purple too, but a darker shade. All around me the air felt dry and still, eerie and quiet. "SOREN!" I heard a female voice shriek. I looked around, I wasn't the hero type, but by now I really didn't have that much to lose.

"Hello?" I murmured.

"SOREN! HELP!" I finally placed the voice.

"ELINCIA?" I hollered, spinning around. Suddenly I saw her; she was holding on to one of the strange platforms, dangling off the side, and only one hand still on it. I rushed over to her, I pulled her up. "Elincia? Are you alright?" I asked a tad bit unwillingly.

She nodded as she stood up, "Yes, I think… I'm a little shaken up but I'll recover; are you okay?... where's Ike?"

I shook my head, "I've yet to find him."

"Oh…" She whispered looking at the ground sadly.

"Do you know where anyone is? And why were you hanging off the platform?"

"I was knocked off, I don't know how long I've been here…. This strange man hit me when I tried to fight him." She admitted sheepishly.

"Who was it?"

"Uh… I don't know, oh, it's all a blur. I just remember a bright light and suddenly four other people were here too. Oh! I think I remember! Yes, it was Bowser and this other man, he was purple; everything was still so bright when they were here, they grabbed two of the people, one escaped, and then, you, Soren, they for some reason ignored. I tried to save the other two but they hit me and I went flying off; I was lucky to have caught the edge." Elincia remarked slowly.

"Very lucky indeed." I murmured carefully.

"Soren? Are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook her hand off, "no, I'm worried." Kirby must have escaped somehow, but then that meant that Peach and… and Zelda hadn't, I hope that they're alright; I really hope. Weird, I'm getting all teary-eyed over two random princesses.

"I'm sorry; I guess those people must have been your friends." Elincia whispered, suddenly there was another blast of blinding light. I hadn't fallen, for once.

"Elincia!" I exclaimed.

"Soren, what was that?" Elincia whispered.

"I don't know, I think we should keep moving." I remarked as we began walking. Each step and turn was confusing; you never knew were you'd been and where you hadn't, for some reason I had an inkling that something was very wrong. We eventually started making better progress. When we came to a turn, a weird part of me was saying to go left.

"Go right." Elincia murmured form behind me.

"No, I think its left." I argued, she grabbed my wrist.

"No, Soren, it's right." She remarked, her eyes narrowing.

I tried to yank my wrist away, but she had a tough grip, tougher then I thought. "Elincia! What the hell is going on?"

"Just go right!" She hissed, "Please," she added sweetly.

"Fine." I muttered, she allowed me to tug my wrist away; I headed right, being forced not to follow my gut feeling. It worried me, I always followed my gut, but this one simple turn had me scared. "Are you sure this is the way?"

"Yes, I can feel it. Sorry for being so weird back there!" She muttered. If Ike didn't love her I wouldn't believe her, who knows maybe she double-crossed me already? I shivered at the thought, something was wrong, this path and Elincia. I spun around and looked at her.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know… Soren, what's wrong?" She whispered, her red-orange eyes pleading… wait. Elincia's eyes were orange…? Very orange, but her eyes almost looked more red right now. I wanted to shake it off and say it was just the lighting but I had a feeling that there was more going on.

"Elincia. I'm worried that you're not you."

"What do you mean? Soren, you can't be serious?" she hollered.

"Who used to hold the higher position, me or Ike?"

"Um… you, I believe; since your older." She remarked, an easy answer anyone could get if they knew me and Ike's ages.

"Okay, well, what was Ike's father named?"

"Uh…" She couldn't answer. That was never a good sign.

"Greil, in case you forgot. Then again, since you're not Elincia it wouldn't be easy for you to know that, now would it?" I snapped. Elincia's form suddenly shifted to Vaati.

"Well that was pointless." He sighed, shaking his head as he brushed some of his hair off his right eye.

"How long have you been her?" I demanded.

"Since that bright light, come one kid; don't tell me that that bright light didn't make you weary? I mean seriously?" he exclaimed.

"Then she's still here?"

"Yes, now come on, I'll take you to her." He exclaimed lazily, walking ahead of me. I didn't think that I should follow him, but I guess I part of me still hoped that maybe he and Bowser would change their colors' unlikely but… no, it really wasn't even possible. Suddenly we came across another platform, I saw a _lot_ a life-sized trophies.

"Zelda! Peach!" I exclaimed, running over to both of the trophies, "they better be okay!"

"Don't worry, they're fine. Though, I'm surprised to see you care so much. I think you like them more then you let on; I think even you're surprised about how you consider them as your friends."

"Shut up!" I hollered, I noticed that their trophies were the only ones standing up. Not a good sign. I needed to think of how to revive them… there was something you had to do. I just forgot. Damn.

"Soren, if I asked you to help Ganondorf, Bowser, stupid King Dedede, and I, would you?" Vaati asked, I was surprised the Dedede was still with them; I thought they would have dumped him.

"Honestly, I'd rather die by this point." I chuckled, quite serious.

Vaati suddenly teleported away, I looked in horror as strange black dots swarmed Peach and Zelda's trophies. Suddenly there were replicas, only they screamed of being seriously messed up and evil. I opened my book; know the only way to save them would be to fight them.

**Okay, and that's it for Chapter 14! I know, sort of a cliffhanger; which, I have to admit I did on purpose **** though I'll probably get the next chapter up here soon! Okay, again, like I always say, **_**please**_** review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Soren POV

I quickly cast, a gust of wind caught both replicas off their feet, I followed through with a shot of fire; the Zelda clone got to her feet and was about to lunge at me when I cast a more powerful gust, this shot her up into the air; since it was a tornado basically it held her suspended in the air. The Peach clone jumped at me, with no choice, I hit her on the head with my book as the Zelda clone fell onto the ground; having been released from my tornado. Suddenly the fake Zelda shot fire at me, I dodged just in time; only Peach tried to whap me with her umbrella, she would have to had I not used my wind to shot Zelda into her; both girls fell to the ground… they suddenly dissolved into those little nasty blobs. I looked at their real trophies; I suddenly remembered how to save them. I leaned down and tapped the bottom of their trophies. I looked up to see them as themselves. "SOREN!" Peach gushed, "You came to save us!" she caught me in a huge hug as I tried to pry her away.

"Thank you, Soren." Zelda whispered slowly.

I finally got Peach to stop hugging me as I said, "I didn't go out of my way to save you."

"Liar!" Peach chirped.

"Soren, thank you, again." Zelda murmured, suddenly she hugged me. I guess I was in shock or something; Zelda didn't strike me as the hug type.

"N-no problem." I whispered as she let go of me.

"Group hug!" Peach squealed grabbing both me and Zelda.

"Can we please quit HUGGING!" I exclaimed angrily.

"You know you like it." Peach teased, I sighed as I pushed past her.

"Come on, we need to figure out what to do with all these trophies." I said ignoring her last remark.

"It's all the Brawlers, we need to release them!" Zelda remarked as Peach nodded, they started freeing everybody, but oddly enough, Link, Ike, and Elincia were nowhere. And after they appeared to 'free' a trophy the character disappeared. We were soon down to only two trophies.

"Can we please not free them?" I grumbled my nose wrinkling.

"Get over your grudge." Peach snapped, freeing Roy, he stood up slowly. And didn't disappear I noted angrily. Zelda freed Marth, who also didn't freaking disappear.

"Damn, now we're stuck with them." I grumbled.

"Thanks, Peach." Roy gushed, hugging her, I'd say this was a taste of her own medicine; but she hugged him back.

"Uh, Marth?" Zelda whispered.

"Yes?" Marth remarked, crossing his arms.

"Can you please not act like you have a stick up your ass?" I snarled.

"Oh. It's you." Marth remarked.

"SOREN! Get over it, Marth may have been a cruel jerk to you, but this isn't time to hold grudges we need as many people to help us as possible!" Peach hollered.

"Doesn't change anything to me." I snapped, my eyes narrowing.

"Ugh, aren't you annoying? Well, Soren, I like drama; you know whatever, but once Subspace is back there isn't really any need for petty fights. In fact, I'm sick of trying to stir up crap." Marth sighed shrugging.

"I don't buy it." I hollered, ready to chop them up into little pieces.

"Well, then, can you at least try not to kill me until we've fixed all this whole mess? Which is your entire fault, isn't it?" Marth remarked; I guess he had a point; he was going to help with something that was my entire fault.

"Fine." I grumbled, we started walking, Peach and Roy talking annoyingly the whole way. We can to a door, a gold door, I looked at Zelda.

"We don't have a choice." Zelda remarked.

I was hesitate to open it, Marth opened it instead; "if you aren't going to I will." He remarked as a bright light shot out, I looked around; we were still wherever we were. But, this time, in a different area. "Come on." Marth muttered.

"Coming!" Rou hollered, helping Peach, who had fallen, to her feet. We kept walking, I hated to admit it but my feet were aching. Which is insanely lame considering how much _more_ walking we were going to have to do. I kept on going despite my throbbing feet. Suddenly a weird thing happened. A king penguin came rolling at us.

"Is that Dedede?" Zelda whispered in horror. It may have been him at a time but now he was _huge_ and rolling right at us.

"Do you want to say it, Marth, or should I?" Roy remarked.

"I will, everyone, RUN!" Marth hollered as we all took off; the giant penguin rolling right at us at full speed. Suddenly the path broke off, "jump!" Marth exclaimed as he and Roy did just that. Zelda teleported over to the other side, Peach jumped up, Roy caught her hand and helped her up. I suddenly noticed another path. It only took me this long to figure out how low my chances of actually making it over there where the others waiter. So I made a choice, I jumped to the right, onto the other path as Dedede rolled off the path and fell.

"Go on without me!" I exclaimed, a part of me glad to be without Marth and Roy.

"No! Soren!" Zelda hollered as I started walking away; they knew that they were on the right path I could see the red door on their path; wherever I was going I had to hope that it was okay. I kept walking, slowly thinking. There were many reasons as to why I didn't go with the others, besides my knowledge of knowing my inability to make that jump. Ike was still here I knew it. I would not be leaving here without him that just wasn't going to happen. I walked for what felt like forever, I eventually sat down, taking a break. The path wasn't making any progress at all. I pulled my legs against my chest. Where was Ike? What the hell is going on here? I felt myself tearing up, I swear I should never have come to Brawl Mansion; it just makes me cry for no apparent reason! I guess the hopelessness of this situation was just sinking in on me.

**Okay, so that's the end of this chapter! Thanks again to all you reviewers; I should have chapter 16 up in a day or two, maybe even today. It just depends! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, yeah, I've got nothing to do today. That's why I've updated so much today!**

Soren POV

Mopping around wasn't going to save anybody, I hastily brushed the tears off my face as I got to my feet. I began walking, what was my choice? I could sit there and cry like I'd been doing for a while now, but that wasn't fixing anything! After Marth and Roy bullied me I'd just cry over going to find Ike and fix things; maybe if I would have talked to him he could have talked to them; after all they didn't seem that bad now, but I needed to learn from this! Crying is fine, but right now I need to keep moving in order to find Ike! I walked down the long endless path, suddenly I came to a drop-off I jumped down to the next part, and I saw that the end was close. I wanted to start singing and dancing but that would be seriously immature. I walked to the edge, I saw them. I jumped down to the next path. "Glad you could make, Soren." Ganondorf scoffed; he stood next to Bowser, behind them two cages dangled over the edge.

My stomach lurched, "IKE!" Ike was in one of those cages, Elincia in the other. Link lay on the ground, looking either really beaten up or dead.

"Okay, kid, here are your choices. Either you come with us, or you chose to save Ike or his girlfriend."

"Soren don't you dare choose me! Save Elincia and get the hell out of here!" Ike hollered at me.

"Don't listen to him! Ike is more important than me!" Elincia cried. I noticed that Link slightly twitched on the ground. Vaati, I quickly noticed was behind me while Bowser and Ganondorf were in front of me. Link was closer to the cages.

"Uh…" I muttered, for once I had no idea what to do, my best friend or the woman my best friend loves? Or I _could_ just join the villain squad, not a pleasant idea. I saw Link twitch again as he slightly groaned. I had a plan; I had to hope that Link played along. God, I hope he plays along. I suddenly hugged Vaati, I know stupid as hell right? This drew Ganondorf and Bowser's attention as well. Link slightly stood up, but nobody noticed.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ganondorf scoffed, honestly Ganon I'm wondering the same thing myself.

"Uh, I don't know." Bowser muttered, Vaati was in shock. He acted just like I do! Just as I figured!

"I just love you guys so much!" I shouted in a fake happy voice, wanting to stab my own eyes out. I looked out of the corner of my eye as Link, sliced the locks on both cages, just as I hoped. What idiots leave a perfectly strong guy unconscious on the floor? Elincia and Ike jumped out and they hugged each other. Sort of ironic.

"Uh, could you let go of me?" Vaati exclaimed.

"No! I just love all of you _so_ much!" I heard Ike slightly laugh, I would've hit him if I hadn't been stuck hugging all the creepy villains.

"Group hug!" Bowser shouted, oddly similar to how Peach had. Suddenly I was just about being crushed. Hoping that those three stooges could swoop in and save me.

"Hey, guys!" Link hollered, I finally pulled away as I was also let go.

"Huh?" Bowser gasped as he spun around, all of them astonished.

"This proves that hugs conquer all!" Link remarked sarcastically trying not to laugh to hard; diffidently making fun of my horrible distraction, but what else was I going to do? I ran over next to the three of them.

"And this is where we get the hell out of here!" Vaati hollered as he and the other villain's teleported away.

"Hey! Come back! I want to pound you!" Link whined.

"So, uh, Soren, I never pegged you as the 'hugging' type." Ike said as he stifled a laugh.

"Shut up. I totally just sacrificed my dignity to save you. Don't even go there." I snarled, not really that angry at him.

"Well, you've got to give it to him that it did work perfectly." Elincia noted, I quickly checked to make sure her eyes were just orange, they were, but you can very be too cautious.

"It was the only plan I could think of in such a short amount of time." I grunted, clutching my book closer.

"Well, kudos for saving us. Not that I wasn't a valuable member as well; though I'm fairly sure that was the first hug Vaati has ever been stuck with." Link muttered.

"You guys really have to drop that hug thing." I grumbled.

"Whatever you say, captain huggles." Link teased, I was seriously about to bit his stupid face off.

"If you say one more thing I will personally fry you and then cut you up into little pieces." I snapped, "and then I will proceed to feed you to Ganondorf." That was actually a disgusting mental image, gross. But it did stop him from saying anything else. Suddenly a red door appeared, I sighed as I started speaking, "guys, before we go, I have a question."

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Where've you guys been this whole time?" I asked.

"We were wherever those stupid villains were. And a lot of the time that meant ending up in a dress." Link said with a dramatic sigh.

"Yeah, a _lot_ of dresses in your case, Link." Ike teased.

"What about you, Elincia?" I asked.

"I've been here this whole time, although I wasn't ever a trophy like the other, uh, what do you call them…? Oh, Brawlers." Elincia replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, Soren, why did you, Peach, Zelda, and Kirby all end up as the people who basically got to beat Subspace?" Ike asked slowly.

"Because we were all there when they awakened it." I muttered.

"Okay, cool, but now I think we should be leaving it." Link exclaimed, opening the door. I hoped that this door would be the end of it, and soon we'd all be reunited. Wow that sounds tacky; I guess I just want to be done with this stupid adventure.

**That's it for Chapter 16! Thanks for everybody who's still reading **** I know, this chapter was unbelievably tacky and weird; the whole hugging thing probably makes this the most awkward chapter so far! **


	17. Chapter 17

Soren POV

We were back in the forest, all of us. I saw everyone, not all of the brawlers, but Marth, Roy, Ike, Link, Elincia, Peach, Zelda, and even Kirby were all here. I noticed that Subspace was gone, the brawl mansion was restored but it had a much more sinister vibe.

"KIRBY!" Peach gasped happily, "how did you ever get out?" I had to admit, even I was curious.

"When we first got into Subspace I wasn't knocked out so I shot out of it on my star! It was really lucky!" Kirby gushed.

"Soren, how did you get out at the same time as us?" Zelda asked.

"I didn't, I was an hour or two behind you."

"So, Subspace somehow released us all at the same time, strange." Marth murmured. I still wanted to punch him for about no reason.

"Wait… didn't my star zap you guys out too?" Kirby whispered, Kirby got out hours before the rest of us. How was it possible that we all only got out after _everyone_ was out?

"Not exactly." Link muttered.

"there's no logical explanation and therefore no point dwelling on it, let's all just try and figure out where we're going next." I remarked.

"I think it's safe to assume that they're hiding in the mansion." Ike murmured.

"Yes, that seems like safe beat." Marth agreed. We started walking towards the mansion, it was strange that now there was no cliff, only a slight hill leading to the mansion. As the Mansion loomed closer I noticed a few disturbing details; one a door was open on the side and a strange power, which to me appeared to be Subspace, was pulsing from the opening. Strange little black blobs littered along the roof.

"Are you sure this is right?" Kirby gaped.

"Yup, don't worry I'll protect everybody I'm a master of kicking the crap out of villains!" Link exclaimed, obviously trying to play hero, like always it seemed.

"Link, trust me, I can take care of myself." Marth replied, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps we should split up." I offered this up a bit nervously, I didn't know if it was that good of an idea; I just knew that if we all charged in there in a huge mass we'd get found out in an instant.

"I think Soren's right." Elincia remarked, finally, she says something smart. Okay, that was kind of mean, It's just, she's fine and all… but…

"I don't know." Ike argued slowly, obviously trying not to disagree with his dearest Elincia.

"Ike, if we don't they're going to notice us and _kill_ all of us before we have a chance to do anything." I hollered, losing my cool; I wish they'd listen or we're all going to be massacred.

"Soren! We have a higher chance of fending them off if we stick together!" Ike yelled back, I wouldn't ever have imagined having this argument but this was for everyone.

"No we don't, Ike. Don't delude yourself; I wouldn't argue with you if I wasn't certain." I managed to state calmly, I hope he still trusted me as his tactician; surely he still trusts my judgment.

He looked beaten as he replied, "fine, we can split if that's okay with everybody. But only two or three groups. And try to stay relatively close to each other."

"Sounds like a plan." Roy agreed nodding.

"Okay, so how do we want to split up?" Link asked slowly.

"Link, Ike, and Roy, at least I think Roy, don't be in the same group as your girlfriend." I remarked.

"What, why not?" Link whined, wow, he can be such a baby.

"Because you'll get distracted trying to protect someone who's perfectly capable of doing that themselves." I remarked coldly, knowing that I was right.

"I agree with Soren, we can look out for ourselves." Peach said giving me a small smile.

"Peach, Elincia, and I will be in a group. If that makes things easier." Zelda replied, I was hoping that they could take care of themselves otherwise it'd be my head on the chopping block. I didn't want to tell Peach and Zelda that I was worried about them, okay, so yeah there's a good chance that they're my friends even though I never intended that. Damn. Emotions are a waste of time, I swear.

"Elincia, are you sure." Ike whispered, clearing babying her more then he should.

"Don't worry, Ike, we'll be fine!" Elincia exclaimed.

"I guess we're going to have to trust them. Zelda, good luck." Link said with a sigh, at least he wasn't being as weird as Ike, "Okay, I'll take Ike and Soren." Well, at least I didn't totally get picked last.

"No way! I'm not working with Kirby! How about I go with you guys?"Roy offered.

"Okay, fine, then Kirby go with the girls, Marth wait here and make sure nobody dies." Ike said with a sigh, obviously splitting into groups was a bigger hassle then I originally thought.

"Marth, I hate to rely on you for anything, believe me; but if it sounds like we're being massacred in there come and save us." I remarked a bit unwillingly.

"Okay, but, I'd much rather be there actually doing something." Marth sighed.

"Okay, so here's the game plan, we'll go in the eerie looking side door whereas you girls, and, er, Kirby, will go in the front door, ten minutes after we're inside." Link remarked. I was a little nervous to be stuck as one of people entering the building first.

"Are you sure they should go in the _front_ door?" Roy asked worriedly, glancing at Peach, who was humming and smiling.

"Roy, it's not that big of a deal. Hopefully the villains are drawn towards us first and the girls can basically launch a sneak attack." I remarked slowly; hoping that I was right, I really didn't want to send three people, yes, even, Kirby, who I was starting to consider as friends to their deaths. Ike would never trust me if I got his girlfriend killed either.

"Okay, well, let's move out." Ike remarked, giving one last glance at Elincia. We started walking towards the creepily eerie door. Awesome, I just know this plan is going to backfire and Ike is going to hate me.

**Okay, so sort of a more boring chapter; I just figured that I'd tell everybody that this story**_** is**_** nearing its end. It's only going to go until chapter nineteen or twenty. ****, so please review if you've been reading so far **


	18. Chapter 18

Soren POV

Link entered the scary door first, followed by Ike, then Roy, I squeezed through the door last. I looked around; the mansion looked different in some parts. The nasty blobs littered most surfaces. "Where do you think they're hiding?" Link asked slowly.

I had an idea; actually, I had many ideas, "let's check every room first." I remarked, everybody nodded as we headed upstairs. The first door we opened as a nightmare. On the beds there were the trophies of the smasher who'd been in the room. Link tried tapping the bottom of the trophy but nothing happened. "That's not a good sign is it?" I muttered grimly.

Link shook his head, "no it's not."

"Come on, let's keep checking." Ike said as he turned and left the room. I followed behind him slowly, Link and Roy entered the next room first, I grabbed Ike's arm before he went in after them.

"I'm sorry for arguing with you." I whispered.

"Yeah, I didn't know you had it in you." Ike teased me, "But, seriously, I think you're right."

I let go of his arm, "you know how much I've regretted coming here, don't you?"

"I guess, you didn't fit in quite like I expected. But if you would have told me about Marth and Roy I would have pounded them into a wall." Ike remarked.

"But, I did figure out one thing."

"Okay, you can't start talking and then not finish, spit it out."

"I figured out that even though I'm still different, people can still like me as a friend. Strange right? It's a good thing I don't care about friends."

"Uh-huh, just keep thinking that you don't care." Ike said with a nod.

"Shut up." I growled, Link and Roy came out of the room.

"Hey, you two, focus!" Roy hollered as we went onto the next room. I noticed that it was Peach and Zelda's room. Oh, yeah, and Elincia's. We opened the door, no trophies.

"This is really starting to freak me out!" Link admitted shivering, I didn't blame him. Why were we the only people without incurable trophies? I mean, I know we're walking around, but what does that mean for the other brawlers?

"Okay, everybody, calm down. It's not that big of a deal." I said as calmly as possible.

"How is this _not_ a big deal? Soren, I thought those trophies were fake but I guess they aren't since we don't have them! But what does that mean for the others?" Link remarked nervously. Wow Mr. Courage was losing it.

"Maybe we should quit checking the rooms?" Roy offered clearly as disturbed as Link, after all if we couldn't fix the trophies weren't those basically their dead bodies? Oh yuck! I never thought of it like that. I feel like I'm going to barf.

"Yeah that sounds smart." I agreed, the idea of seeing all the brawlers basically dead was not a pleasant one. I mean, who wants to glance at the dead trophy bodies of everyone? As in _everyone_.

"Guys, I know it's disturbing but we have to check." Ike argued.

"Then you check." Roy muttered.

"Fine, Link come wait by the door. Roy you wait here and Soren, can you go wait by the stairs?" Ike asked.

"Gladly." I replied; glad to be rid of those disturbing trophies. I walked to the stairs, I looked down the stairs, surely it'd been more than ten minutes, where was Zelda and Peach? Suddenly I heard a shrill scream. Peach. I ran down the stairs without a second thought, I saw someone in the kitchen. Zelda was standing although she seemed to be shaking. "Where's Peach?" I asked.

"I don't know. We were altogether, and then suddenly I was separated. I don't know what happened, Soren." Zelda cried, looking at the ground.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"N-no…" she whispered, still looking at the ground, "I think they were heading upstairs." Great, that meant, that hopefully the others had found them safely.

"Okay, let's go check." I remarked slowly I walked to the foot of the stairs, but something was wrong. It was almost like a purple force field was blocking the way. "LINK!" I hollered, the three others ran to the stairs were they stared in shock. "Guys, something bad happened!"

"Soren, get away from her, now!" Link hollered at me, I was confused by this point, not knowing what he meant.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I scoffed, questioning Links sanity.

"That's not Zelda you idiot!" Link hollered, I glanced at her. And I understood. Her eyes, which I hadn't seen until now were red. Just awesome. Zelda's form became Vaati's.

"Bravo, Link." Vaati growled, clearly wanting to break that force field and kill him.

"Soren! Do something!" Roy hollered at me. What the hell was I going to do? Sure I could fight him by myself and get the crap kicked out of me!

"Vaati, where are they?" I hollered.

"Who?"

"Zelda and Peach and… Kirby!" I exclaimed.

"Soren, I think you forgot Elincia." Ike grumbled.

"Oh, yeah, and her." I added.

"Uh, I guess you could fight me and maybe figure out?" Vaati offered slyly.

"Okay. Fine." I exclaimed, Vaati hovered above the ground, in one swift motion he shot a ball of magic straight at me. with no other choice I took my book and hit it back at him, he hit it back at me, I hit it again, and it knocked him to the ground, I ran over to him and with no other choice hit him with my book (this fight is based after the LoZ: OoT final boss between Link and Ganondorf) he flew back to his feet and continued with his prior attack I kept on hitting it back at him and beating him with my book. Not the most effective thing I've ever done in my life, but… by some miracle, he fell to the ground. I figured that over hitting him with my book I would try using a spell, so I shot fire at him; I had defeated him.

"Good job, kid… they're in the library, remember where you read that book of prophecies? Down there. Good luck." He said with a weak smile, he suddenly disappeared I don't think I killed him, but Vaati diffidently wouldn't be coming back. The force field disappeared. Link ran down the stairs.

"Good job, Soren! Though I could have done it better myself."Link admitted.

"Are you okay?" Ike asked nervously.

"Yeah, but we still have to save everyone." I remarked, if it would have just been Elincia I wouldn't have been so eager to save anybody, but my friends were there too. Damn, I'm getting _way_ too mushy. A part of me still wanted to run out the door screaming bloody murder. But I wouldn't.

"I can't wait to see Peach." Roy murmured, okay I was confused. First Peach had been with Mario, then she broke up with him to be with Roy and then I guess Bowser just has a crush on her…? Weird. So I guess her and Roy were currently together.

"Let's go to the library. We're going to end this." Ike remarked. Couldn't have said it better myself.

**That's it for this chapter! Thanks to everybody who's stuck with me throughout this whole story, like I said in the last chapter, this story is nearing its closing **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so, I know I'm updating really fast **** I hope that's okay with everybody, it's just all of a sudden I've got a major urge to finish this story off. I guess I really want it to have an ending, since when I first started writing I didn't really know where it would end! **

Soren POV

We headed towards the library, I was nervous about this. Then again, I just took on one of the tougher villains by myself; I should be confident but I part of me thought that there was a lot more at stake here. I mean, what if we screwed up and Peach or Zelda was killed? Of what if Elincia was killed and Ike hated me? I couldn't bear it either way. Oh, and it'd suck if Kirby died. I guess, I'd feel bad. "So, what's our plan?" I asked slowly.

"That's your job, Soren." Link said with a grin.

"I think we should think through our options. Rushing in there might not be the smartest thing to do, since we don't know what we're up against." I replied.

"Okay, Roy, look through the crack in the door and tell me what you see." Ike remarked as Roy walked forward.

"PEACH!" Roy hollered, ripping the door open and rushing through.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO!" I hollered as the remainder of us rushed after him. The library actually didn't look to bad; the weird part was that Zelda, Peach, Elincia, and Kirby were already locked in combat with Bowser. Peach, quite seriously, chucked a turnip at Bowser's head, Zelda shot fire at him, Elincia, who to me is the most pathetic fighter of all time, tried to stab him with her sword, and Kirby floated up and brought his hammer down on Bowser's head. Roy, Link, and Ike joined in by all of them slashing their swords at him in unison. I shot a huge gust of wind at Bowser, knocking him over onto his back.

Ike looked at Elincia, "Don't worry; you can get out of this fight now."

"Ike! I'm capable." I wanted to tell her that she wasn't, but that would make Ike angry at me. Then again, she was pretty good. Everyone gave it their all as we dished out powerful attack after powerful attack. Soon we'd beaten Bowser.

"Uh, I know how stupid this is, but can I maybe help you guys take down Ganondorf?" everybody, including myself, was speechless. I mean, what do you say when the big turtle villain asks to switch sides?

"I think it should be fine!" Peach giggled, her giggle made Bowser beam; he diffidently liked her. This was sort of sweet, that is, when you didn't add in the fact that he's a huge turtle.

"I don't know… I mean, seriously?" Link remarked.

"I think we should. Bowser isn't that bad." I argued.

"ppplllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee!" Bowser begged, trying to do a puppy dog pout which was more pitiful than anything else.

"No, no way." Ike said. I was about to argue with him again, how could anyone blame me? Bowser, although I don't think he'd admit it, was one of the only people to care about me so early on. Even though he did almost crush me when he had the top bunk.

"I think he deserves a second chance." I remarked.

"Soren, are you serious?" Ike gaped.

"YYYAAAAAYYYYYY!" Bowser chirped, what can I say? Even though Bowser was still one of the villains I don't think it's really his fault, he's just misled.

"Soren, no way." Link muttered.

"I'm not kidding here. He _deserves_ a second chance."

Peach nodded, "please; I mean, Roy, you got a second chance. I mean Soren hated you but he still gave you a chance."

"I still hate him." I added, "oh, yeah, and Marth, too."

"I just, I don't think we can trust him!" Link exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Bowser, you can come." I remarked as Bowser began dancing and clapping.

"Alright, fine. Here's the plan we're going to go get Marth and then we're going to take on Ganondorf. Alright?" Ike replied, finally giving in to taking Bowser. We headed out of the mansion, I don't know if backtracking was the smartest idea; but I didn't see the problem not really… okay a lot could go wrong. But nobody else ever seems to think of the consequences. We walked back up the hill to where Marth was lounging.

"Well that took you guys forever." Marth remarked.

"We haven't kill Ganondorf yet, we came to get you for that." Roy replied.

"Awesome! I knew you guys would need my super skills!" Marth exclaimed, "Wait…? Why the hell is the ugly turtle with you guys?"

"He's going to help us." I growled, defensively. It wasn't fair to judge Bowser, he's just overly gullible. I wanted to change the subject so I looked at Elincia, "how did you ever mange to get caught?"

"I don't know maybe because it's a group of two Princesses, a Queen, and a pink blob?" Marth grunted standing up, finally.

"We didn't." Zelda whispered softly, ignoring Marth and answering my question, "I figured that your group would have headed straight to the library. You hadn't, so we began fighting Bowser."

"Oh. Well we're the idiots who headed upstairs." Link muttered.

"And then I got the joy of fighting somebody by myself." I grumbled.

"Don't be so bitter, Soren. Zelda, you should have seen it, it was awesome. Almost as good as me!" Link gushed.

"So, you got rid of Vaati?" Zelda remarked, seeming to be impressed.

"I guess so. But, I thought for sure I heard Peach scream, am I wrong?" I murmured, clutching my book.

"No, I screamed. When we first saw Bowser I was startled." Peach giggled with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, if I scared you, Peach…" Bowser muttered.

"Don't think about it." Roy grumbled in Bowser's direction, Bowser stuck his tongue out at Roy.

"Come on, we have to go and handle Ganondorf." Link muttered. I nodded.

"We can easily do this, right?" Kirby, who hadn't talked for a while, whispered. I still don't know if it's a boy or a girl, I mean I think it thinks its boy but maybe it's secretly a girl…? Oh, I give up.

"Yeah, we're strong enough." Link replied with a shrug. I hoped he was right. This final battle was about to begin and I was scared.

**That's it! Next chapter is the final chapter! I know, it's really bittersweet **** okay, so, if you've been reading and haven't reviewed yet I'd really like it if you reviewed this chapter or the next one **


	20. Chapter 20

**The final chapter! YAY! Okay, I really have to thank everyone who's stuck with me through the times where I stop writing for months to times we're I'm updating every few hours!**

Soren POV

We were going towards the mansion again. But I could tell that I was trembling, I was scared. I mean, all of these idiots meant something to me, Elincia excluded but then again I guess since she's my best friends true love she can count, oh and Roy and Marth could still die and I'd be fine, then again it'd make Peach sad if Roy keeled. So… yeah, let's just say that everybody matters. Even though some of them really don't. I'm so freaking scared; I mean what's going to happen? I let out a shaky sigh, we were in a wide open field approaching the mansion, I just wished we could reach it and get this over with. "Guys look!" Link hollered, I suddenly noticed Ganondorf, his arms crossed, standing in front of the mansion.

"What the hell is he doing?" Marth remarked, putting a hand on his hip.

"Welcome, Brawlers. I have to say, I'm pretty pissed that all of you little shits made it this far, but now I'm going to kick the crap out of you." Ganondorf growled.

"I'll gladly kick your ass!" Link hollered.

"Not so fast, boy. Subspace still has its damned rules, you know." Ganondorf hissed, "The only way this is going away is if the one who awakened it defeats me. Oh and the only ones who can assist him are the ones who've been with him this whole time."

"Who awakened it…?" Link muttered, confused.

"I don't know, but that person is a freaking idiot." Ike remarked. I wanted to tell him that I'm that idiot but I really didn't know how to say that without saying 'I'm that idiot'.

"Uh, isn't it Soren's fault?" Marth scoffed; although I'd never actually told Marth, I guess he'd assumed it this whole time, I do remember him saying 'a mess that's your entire fault' to me. So I guess he's good at assumptions.

"Wait… What? Soren tell me you didn't do this!" Ike hollered, clearly mad at me for something I didn't even mean to do.

"Nobody said the kid did it willingly. You should be glad, Ike, he did it to save your ass." Ganondorf growled.

"Ike, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't even know that anything would happen!" I remarked.

"Now, time to cut the shit. Soren, you know who's fighting with you don't you?" Ganondorf grumbled, clearly not glad to have to keep this so organized.

"Y-yes. Peach, Zelda, and Kirby, this is it." I muttered gathering all my courage.

"Soren, what are you doing? I'm not going to let you fight him by yourself!" Ike hollered.

"Shut up! Okay? I'm not alone!" I argued back. Suddenly Ganondorf released some strange magic. I stared in horror as all of my friends, aside Peach, Zelda, and Kirby, were frozen in place. "What did you do!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Now the fight begins." Ganondorf chuckled as he _transformed_ into a giant beast.

"What!" I gasped, almost falling backwards.

"Soren! Concentrate! He's in his beast form!" Zelda hollered.

"We're all going to die!" Kirby screamed running in circles. Ganondorf charged at the four of us, I thought for sure I was going to be smashed, until we were all up in the air. Kirby sat on the edge of his star; I was behind him, Zelda on his right, Peach on his left.

"What just happened?" I muttered, dazed.

"Yes! Good job Kirby!" Peach giggled. Suddenly Ganondorf's huge paw/hand came rushing at us as he whapped the right side of the star. Peach and Kirby both held on tight as Zelda and I fell.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I heard Peach shriek when Ganondorf tried to hit the star again.

I banged against the earth, "uh…" I groaned, lucky for Zelda she fell on me.

"Soren!" She gasped, rolling off of me, shaking my shoulders. I could hardly see anything it was all blurry. "Peach! Now!" Zelda cried. I managed to see Peach leap off the star, she pulled out her umbrella to break her fall as she landed on Ganondorf's back. I think I banged my head harder than I thought because Peach stared dancing and singing on the huge beast, peaches fell around her as I saw Ganondorf fall asleep. Weird. "Kirby!" Zelda shouted, still kneeling next to me. Kirby, jumped off the star and suddenly he was in chef's hat, he pulled out a giant pot and by some miracle the huge monster got sucked into it as Peach jumped off his back. Yup, I'm dying. Ganondorf came shooting out of the pot; Zelda jumped to her feet and pulled out a huge bow as she aimed a light arrow. I'm going crazy… but the arrow hit Ganondorf, he was suddenly his human form. Zelda suddenly transformed into somebody I'd never seen, whoever it was I couldn't tell; all I knew was the blond braid and red eyes. She ran forward at Ganondorf, I was shocked as he backhanded her. I guess she got sloppy, or I'm going crazy. As she hit the ground she was back as Zelda. Peach and Kirby nodded at each other they both ran at Ganondorf, Peach whapped him with a 'toad' and Kirby transformed into a pink block. Really effective guys. I tried to sit up as the world spun around me.

"Soren! You're alright!" Peach cried as her and Kirby both looked at me, this gave Ganondorf the perfect chance to hit them both; I winced as they both banged into the ground; I looked in horror at all three of them. Now it's just me and I'm fairly sure that I'm crazy. I got up, slowly trying not to fall back down.

"Wow; I thought you'd died, shit." Ganondorf cursed, waiting for me to attack him. I didn't know what to do; I guess what I'd seen before was the other Brawlers smashes; but I'm fairly sure that since I was never actually going to be in the tournament I don't have one. I looked at Ike, still frozen. Begging that he or someone else would help me do this. Ganondorf charged at me. I was frozen in place; seriously, I guess I'm not good with stress. Ganondorf punched me in the gut and knocked the wind out of me. Suddenly he extended a hand and lifted me up by my _throat_; he let go and I fell on the ground, with the full knowledge that I had failed. I could hardly move, one more hit and that was the end of it. I heard Ganondorf chuckle.

"Uh…" I gasped, waiting to die. By some miracle I managed to get to my feet, I don't even know how. I was there quite literally looking death in the face. The world suddenly became still, no sound, I looked around, a strange green glow at my hands. I felt myself hover above the ground, I started whispering some spell I didn't even know I knew as suddenly I released the most powerful blast of wind I'd ever seen. I fell to the ground, I had defeated Ganondorf. Not that it mattered, I passed out. I opened my eyes slowly, I guess I _didn't_ die. Go figure. I was in a room in the mansion; maybe everything was restored? I looked around me; Ike was sitting in a chair beside me, Elincia behind him.

"Hi." I muttered weakly as I edged myself up on my elbows.

"Soren! You okay?" Ike asked, worry ceased his brow.

"Better than I was, I believe. But I've diffidently felt better."

"Soren, thank goodness you're okay! Everyone was worried about you!" Elincia exclaimed, despite how nice she was I still don't like her very much.

"Sorry to, uh, worry everyone. What happened?" I murmured.

Ike began to speak, "after you defeated Ganondorf there was a huge flash of light. And suddenly we were all back here. The other Brawlers don't remember a thing; then again I guess they were trophies the whole time. Ganondorf is still here and rather bitter about the outcome of things."

"Oh. How's Zelda and Peach?" I asked slowly.

"Oh! I'll go get them; they've been here just about the whole time, Kirby too." Elincia remarked as she left the room. Suddenly the door burst open, Peach and Zelda ran in.

"SOREN!" Peach gushed; she basically jumped on me as she hugged me.

"Ow!" I gasped. Ike pulled Peach off.

"He's just now recovering." Ike scolded her, Peach pouted.

"Soren. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Zelda asked kneeling beside the bed, gently placing a hand on my arm.

"Well, I'm fine, I guess."

"YAY! SOREN!" I heard Kirby gush as he bounced into the room.

"How're you doing, Hero?" Link teased as he came in behind Kirby.

"Okay, just so everybody knows, I'm fine. So can you please quit asking?" I grumbled falling back on my pillow. Marth and Roy walked in. "oh, not you two."

"Shut up. Okay? We're here to formally apologize." Roy muttered.

"Nobody said I was accepting." I grunted, crossing my arms.

"Is he okay?" I heard Bowser whisper as he waddled in.

*a few days later*

I looked up at the sky, "Sorry that I have to leave. I might come back after the tournament is over, okay?" I whispered.

"I wish you'd stay." Ike muttered, crossing his arms.

"After this 'Brawl' tournament is over I'll come back." I murmured, not really wanting to leave.

"Don't go!" Kirby cried running over; Zelda and Peach right behind him. Kirby jumped up into my arms as Peach also joined in on the hug. I heard Zelda giggle.

"Okay, I'll stay, but please no more hugs." I grumbled as they let go of me. I guess I would be staying in this stupid mansion. You know what? My life should be titled 'Soren's weird adventure in Brawl Mansion' because that's all this stay has been. A lot of weird crap.

**Okay! And that's the ending! But, don't fear loyal readers, there **_**may**_** be a sequel here soon. I know you probably can't imagine how I'd manage that, but I have an idea. So heads up **


End file.
